Their Boss TRADUCCION
by Alexita MoCa
Summary: Le habían dado la espalda...Después de ese día que había matado...Se lejaron de él.El después desea volver a la época en que sus amigos no le temían...y lo siguiente que supo...estaba de regreso en su antigua habitación hace diez años...
1. The Dark Sky

**Por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora: **alexita moca

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic x X. Chu-Chan.X x a yo solo lo traduje

**link del original: **http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Boss

Capítulo 1

_El hermoso cielo azul se extiende sin cesar por encima... la gente siempre lo miraba y no puede dejar de admirar su belleza. Pero a medida que el cielo se torna oscuro y gris, como si la tragedia ocurrirá pronto..._

_... La gente no puede dejar de sentir miedo..._

* * *

><p>Unos aburrido ojos marrones mirón un par de guantes cubiertos de sangre carmesí.<p>

Un grupo de ojos se abren en estado de shock como ven en la figura antes que ellos. La figura se voltea asea ellos. No podían dejar de estremecerse... probablemente por la sorpresa... o el miedo.

"¿Estás bien chicos?" se preguntó con la voz pequeña y monótona.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, aturdidos, mientras que otros sólo miraban al otro.

La persona se vuelve hacia ellos y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando los ve aturdidos y asustados de la gente, hizo que parada.

Tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la sangre estaba pintada alrededor de la ropa de la persona y de la piel, probablemente, haciendo que parezca... aterrador.

"Yo voy ..." Hubo una pausa momentánea "Iré a buscar a los médicos para tratar los chicos."

Parpadea, con abatimiento, el par de aburridos ojos marrones antes de ser cubierto por golpes.

Sin embargo, esto pasó desapercibido para la gente que seguía mirando a la figura de irse, aturdido.  
><em><br>Después, el azul del cielo pronto se convirtió en oscuro y gris..._

Con 25 años de edad, Tsuna suspira mientras pone otro papel encima de una pila enorme. Tsuna tamborea su pluma en otro documento que había tomaron de otra pila antes antes de hacer garabatos y tirarlo a la basura. Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla mientras mira a la puerta de caoba frente a él. Yamamoto y Gokudera llegaran al tiempo que se enciende una discusión de un solo lado en su mente antes de que su corazón duela de soledad.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun..." Murmura, mientras que apretando los puños. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo habían visitado? ¿Cuándo dejaron de venir a animar y hablar con él? No sólo ellos, pero Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari y Mukuro incluso (a quien había logrado liberar de la Vendicare), de repente se distanciaron de el. Bueno, más ignorando en el caso de Hibari.

Cuando pasaba cerca de Lambo o Chrome o Ryohei... ellos, casi llorar (Lambo), se tensan (Chrome), o dan una respuesta pequeña y corta mientras mira incómodo cuando iba a hablar con ellos (Ryohei).

Mientras Hibari y Mukuro, ellos...

"No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo... Sawada Tsunayoshi". ¿Desde cuándo le deje de llamar 'herbívoro'? Él prefería eso mucho más.

"Kufufu... ya no tengo ningún interés en poseerte Vongola." Eso lo aria sentir aliviar, pero... él se sentía un poco molesta por eso.

Y, por último, sus dos mejores amigos. Además de la parte donde habían dejado de venir a su oficina, sino que también se evitan el contacto visual cuando hablan y actúan igual... distante.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, con aspecto muy deprimen. Tenían miedo. ¿De quién? Apuesto a que usted ya lo saben.

Él.

Tsuna tuerce su silla haciendo que la cara este lejos de la mesa de trabajo llena y mirar a la ventana de vidrio enorme que se encuentra detrás de él. Abre los ojos y miró al cielo azul, levanta la mano y la mira fijamente. Una mano ensangrentada de repente se sustituye y amplía sus ojos de inmediato. El inmediatamente retira su mano y lo mira. No hay rastros de sangre. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de que una lágrima se deslizara por su cara. Cerró los ojos un aspecto realmente deprime.

Gracias a la primera matanza que hizo, de pronto se acostumbró matar a otros asesinos también. Como si fuera _natural_... y no le gustaba eso. A todo el mundo no le gusto. Es por eso que tenían miedo de él. El miedo se empezó a construir hasta que vieron a Tsuna matar a una persona. Pero su primer asesinato ya les dio miedo... vieron que tsuna apuñalara a una persona con sus propias manos (y guantes) derecha en el estómago y que sacaba su mano, salpicada de sangre. Los aliados de esa persona miraron a Tsuna con miedo, pero incluso antes de que pudieran huir, Tsuna había conseguido matarlos también.

Él no tenía una opción, los asesinos que mato estuvieron a punto de matar a su familia. Al parecer, se enteró de que avía bombas por todo el lugar donde estaban luchando, y al parecer, las bombas contenían parte de llama tipo tormenta que puede desintegrar cualquier cosa! Vio cómo el asesino sacó un control remoto y la intuición de Tsuna estaba gritando peligro. Y así... que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Para asegurarse de que el asesino no pulsara el botón, para asegurarse de que su familia no estuviera muy herido (o peor, morir)... para asegurarse de que su familia estaría a salvo... que tenía que matar.

Claro que habían estado en muchas peleas y, probablemente, matado a algunos (En su mayoría Mukuro o Hibari y tal vez Gokudera), pero una vez que Tsuna lo había hecho. Era una historia completamente diferente.

Nunca habían pensado o creído que Tsuna mataría, pero sólo ver al moreno cubierta de sangre, sus ojos no muestran ningún tipo de misericordia o de la luz en ellos y el líquido carmesí que gotea en su enguantada mano... hizo un escalofrío correr por sus espaldas, hizo sus pelos de puntas... los hizo temer.

Tsuna ahoga un sollozo mientras pone una mano sobre sus ojos. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría poder volver atrás en el momento en que él y sus amigos a sonreían y reían de los chistes del otro y pasar el rato en lugares y cosas. Así como en la escuela. Seguro de que era un poco molesto y agotador a veces, con todo el ruido y argumentos estúpidos, pero es debido a eso que nunca han tenido un día aburrido y siempre disfrutar al final de ello.

Un golpe de repente hizo a Tsuna saltar un poco. Se seco las lágrimas e inmediatamente se vuelve a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un papel con una mirada severa y grave.

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una niña china llamada I-pin "Sawada-san." Ella sonríe "Tiene visitas".

Tsuna fuerza una sonrisa como cierto rubio y rojizo aparecen. Se puso de pie "Dino-san... Enma-kun, ¿qué les trae por aquí?"

I-pin hace una pequeña reverencia antes de salir como Dino habló "Sólo pasando a ver cómo mi hermanito lindo esta."

Tsuna se ríe un poco "Estoy bien".

"Tsuna-kun, que son sus guardianes?" Enma le pregunta mirando a su alrededor, esperando ver a ellos, especialmente Gokudera.

La sonrisa de Tsuna vacila un poco "Bueno, no estoy seguro, tal vez se han asignado una misión o algo así y probablemente se fueron, al ver que no las han visto cuando venían." Él se sienta otra vez

Enma y Dino tomaron asiento en el sofá de cuero que estaba frente al escritorio de Tsuna "se asignan? ¿No deberías tu, el jefe, ser el que les asignes su misión, no a ellos?"

"Bueno, supongo que lo que quieren es demostrar que su independen y que no es necesario que su jefe les diga qué hacer". Tsuna miente. La verdadera razón era en realidad debido a que, en su intento de evitar al moreno, se había convertido en una rutina que ellos se asignan a una misión disponible tan pronto como sea posible y salir de la mansión, de inmediato.

Enma y Dino fueron capaces de darse cuenta de la mentira e intercambiaron miradas.

"Tsuna-kun, algo sucede que no nos estás diciendo?" Enma ve al moreno, que volvió a firmar unos papeles.

Tsuna ve asía arriba con su sonrisa de siempre "Nada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Tsuna, no somos tontos. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y tus guardianes?" Dina se cruza de brazos con una ceja levantada

Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliar un poco antes de volver a poner una sonrisa nerviosa "¿Qué estás hablando? Todos y yo nos llevamos muy bien!"

"Tsuna-kun." Suspiro Enma "Por favor, dinos lo que está pasando. Obviamente hay un problema pasando entre tú y los demás. Quiero decir, me resulta un poco chocante que Gokudera-san no está aquí contigo ahora."

"Es porque me le asigne una importante misión." Tsuna murmura

"Pensé que se asignaban su propias misiones." Dino lo mira con desconfianza

Tsuna se habría palmado la cara, pero inmediatamente se detuvo "Quiero decir, excepto a Gokudera! Que le asignó su misión..."

"Vamos Tsuna-kun, que nos puedes decir todo." Enma se ve a Tsuna suplicante "Hemos venido aquí a ver si estás bien después de todo!"

Tsuna continuó escribiendo.

"Cada vez que hablo con tu familia, parecen evitar el tema acerca de ti." Dino entonces exclamó "Así que... -"

"Ellos... lo hacen?" Tsuna había dejado de firmar, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, antes de que un ceño fruncido decorada la cara "ya veo".

Enma y Dino intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Tsuna se levantó de su escritorio: "Necesito ir al baño. Com-" como Tsuna caminaba a la puerta con una sombra en sus ojos una mano lo agarró del brazo. Él mira hacia arriba y ve a Dino que lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas, pero el rubio se encontró de inmediato con la guardia baja cuando vio los ojos llorosos del moreno.

"Estoy bien". Tsuna dijo con firmeza antes de tirar de su brazo y se va.

Oyó a sus dos amigos que lo llaman por su nombre cuando salía al cuarto de baño. Él entra al baño y cierra la puerta.

_"Cada vez que hablo con tu familia, parecen evitar el tema acerca de ti."_

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del moreno, lentamente se desliza hacia abajo y tire de sus piernas, que entierra su rostro en sus brazos mientras sollozaba suavemente.

_"Lo siento..."_

Su anillo de repente se ilumina, pero desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido...

Final del capítulo...

* * *

><p>ahhhh!Me canse.<p>

Quiero agradeser a x X. Chu-Chan.X x por dejarme traducirla

PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D


	2. A Wish

**por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic x X. Chu-Chan.X x a yo solo lo traduje

**link del original:**http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Bos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas a meses... Tsuna se acostumbrar a que sus guardines le hubieran dado la espalda. Se habían metido en una pelea después tiempo después de que Enma y Dino hubieran ido. Él había querido, finalmente confrontarlos con sus acciones... a pesar de que él sabía por qué pero...

_Flashback..._

_"J-Juudaime... estamos todos aquí."__Gokudera, dijo así como todos los guardianes entraron en la sala de reuniones. Algunos estaban inquietos incómodamente y algunos sólo permanecieron impasibles._

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la larga mesa en el centro de la habitación, y luego se sentó Tsuna en el otro extremo.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Tsuna dijo "¿Por qué... estáis todos actuando de esa manera?"

"¿Qué quiere decir Juudaime?"

_Gokudera habló, tratando de evitar los ojos acaramelados de Tsuna_

"Así!"

_Tsuna dijo que se dio cuenta de Gokudera miraba a otro lado "Están tratando de evitar, ¿por qué?"_

_"Maa, maa... Tsuna, cálmate. Estamos ocupados con nuestra misión, eso es todo"__Yamamoto dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa, Tsuna se dio cuenta de esto, por supuesto.__No importa lo bueno que Yamamoto es en la creación de tales cosas, Tsuna siempre puede notar eso._

'¡Oh, cómo me gustaría que fuera cierto Yamamoto ... pero ...' Tsuna los mira, "Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, y estoy plenamente consciente de que ..."

"Kufufu ... ¿qué más quieren que digamos, Vongola?

_Mukuro se cruzo de brazos_

"Pensé que ya había dicho la pregunta muy alto y claro, no me hagas repetirme."

_Tsuna dijo impaciente, hizo hincapié en que sintió que sus guardianes no le estaban diciendo las cosas con honestidad.__Y han sido amigos por años!__Eso demuestra que están más asustados como él pensaba que sería.__Todo el mundo se inmutó del tono áspero de Tsuna, a excepción de los demás, "Siempre estás incómodo cuando hablo contigo, tratas de evitarme en lo posible mediante asignándote a las misiones más disponibles! Y se supone que debo ser yo el que les asigne las misiones! "_

"Juudaime, lo tienes todo mal! Simplemente... que... no le estamos evitando... sólo estamos..."

mentiras...

Mentiras!

TODOS SON MALDITAS MENTIRAS!

"Oh, Así que sólo tratan de distanciarse? eso suena un poco lo mismo para mí."

_Tsuna dijo que su voz sonaba un poco forzada.__Quería gritarles muy mal.__¿Por qué no simplemente me dicen?__¿Tienen miedo de que me hicieran daño?__Oh, bueno, ellos no tienen que preocuparse por eso, porque ya lo hicieron!_

"Jefe... lo sentimos."

_Chromo de repente tomó la palabra_

"Oh, así que ahora se están disculpando? ¿Significa eso que, yo tenía razón?"

_Tsuna dijo tratando de contener su sarcasmo_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi Kufufu... ... yo le aconsejaría no utilizar ese tipo de tono en mi preciosa chromo."

_Un aura asesina rodeado Mukuro.__Por lo general, esto asustar a Tsuna, pero en este momento, el jefe no le importa si fue asesinado en el ahora mismo, que sólo quería llegar al punto._

"Y me gustaría aconsejarle que me diga la verdad o de lo contrario!"

_Tsuna los mira_

"¿Qué quieres que digamos EXTRMEMO?"

_Ryohei hace la misma pregunta, entonces los demás empezó a murmurar las mismas preguntas._

Tsuna sintió que su ira aumento "Maldita sea!"

_le pego a la mesa como se puso de pie de su asiento, todos de inmediato se quedó en silencio._

"SOLO DIGANLO!"

_ dijo __Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza "DIGAN COMO MALTITA SEA SE SINTIERON CUANDO ME VIERON MATAR A ALGUIEN!"_

"Nos asustamos por supuesto!"

_Lambo repente grita.__Todo el mundo centró su atención en el niño vaca, se extrañaron que de repente hablara cuando estaba en silencio todo este tiempo._

Tsuna se queda mirando a su joven guarda con un poco de shock.

Los otros, entonces notaron que no había otra manera de negar lo que Lambo dijo, así que...

"Tsuna... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mataste?"

_Yamamoto deja caer su máscara mirando a Tsuna "Pensé que no eras ese tipo de persona."_

Los ojos de Tsuna aumente un poco, pero él seguía teniendo un rostro severo... escuchando lo que tienen que decir.

"Juudaime, usted... usted dijo que usted nunca quitaría una vida... pero ahora..." Gokudera cerró los ojos, como si pensara que no era real

"Tú EXTREMADAMENTE matas a la gente como si no tuvieran importancia en este mundo."

_Ryohei dijo mirando a Tsuna, negando con la cabeza ligeramente_

"Kufufu... no tuve ningún problema con lo que hiciste, pero me hizo perder el interés...", dijo encogiéndose un poco Mukuro

"Cada vez que veo a boss(jefe)... no puedo dejar de recordar cuando estaba cubierto en… en... sangre "Chromo dijo en voz baja mirando con temor evidente en sus ojos.

Hibari repente sonríe, "Te has convertido en una persona temerosa ... Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Persona temerosa?

_Más bien como un monstruo!__Tsuna pensó mientras apretaba los puños.__Suspiro ceñudo.__Esto era lo que quería ¿no?__ S__aber lo que estaban pensando de él y cómo se sentían.__Y ahora sabía que no sólo tienen miedo, también decepcionados, decepcionados de que él había hecho tal cosa.__Se sintió avergonzado.__Se ve en cada una de sus expresiones.__Lambo estaba mirándolo con temor hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.__Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei lo miraban antes de apartar la mirada.__Y luego, Hibari y Mukuro le acaban dar una mirada contundente._

Él abre la boca, queriendo decir que él hizo tales cosas porque quería protegerlos.

_No sabían nada de las bombas y que no tuvo más remedio pero... a él, sólo le parecía una excusa._

"Es ... ¿Estás contento ahora?"

_Lambo dijo de pronto:_

Tsuna cerró los ojos " Retírense..."

Y así como así, se fueron sin decir una palabra.

_Fin del Flashback..._

Tsuna suspiro, antes de masajearse las sienes. Ha sido mes y sus guardianes habían decidido darle fría mente la espalda. Bueno, al menos, realmente no afecta mucho a Vongola. Siempre y cuando continúen sus funciones como guardianes y siempre y cuando Tsuna continúa el papeleo sin fin, y después proteger la mansión y su familia de cualquier daño... todo está bien.

_Esperemos..._

Tsuna podía sentir un dolor de cabeza e inmediatamente inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, "Tal vez debería ir por una aspirina..."

El moreno de inmediato se puso de pie y salió de su oficina camino hacia el baño. Y tan pronto como llegó, abrió el armario y tomó una aspirina. Se traga las pastillas antes de suspirar una vez más.

Y después, camino por los pasillos de regreso a su oficina, y mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, toda la mansión, se sacudió de repente, "P-pero que...!" Tsuna cae al suelo "¿Qué fue eso!" inmediatamente se puso de pie tan pronto como había parada el temblor y salió corriendo de la habitación. Un guardia empezó a correr hacia él.

"Decimo! Hay un ataque enemigo! Se las ha arreglado para pasar por la seguridad!" exclama el Guardia

"¿Dónde están los guardianes?" Tsuna pregunta, otro temblor le hizo presente, pero por suerte el guardia lo ayuda a pararse.

"Se han ido a una misión, pero probablemente van a estar de vuelta pronto. Decimo debe ocultarse! Están planeando asesinarlo". El guardia de inmediato dijo: "Tenemos que garantizar su seguridad hasta que sus guardianes vuelvan..."

Sin embargo, Tsuna hiso caso omiso de esta y de inmediato salir corriendo, "Yo puedo lidiar con ellos..."

"Decimo!" El guardia vio al jefe irse.

Disparos y gritos se oían por toda la mansión. Y tan pronto como llegó a Tsuna el jardín de la mansión, las balas de inmediato se dirigió a su dirección y Tsuna logró esquivarlos.

De inmediato se dirigió a su hyper dying will mode (HDW) y atacó a todos los enemigos que encontró.

Un enemigo que quedaba en pie, y Tsuna puedo adivinar que era el líder... podía sentir un aura más poderosa del hombre pero, él permaneció en silencio, elera débil para Tsuna.

BANG! BANG!

Tsuna esquiva los disparos y corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, le da un puñetazo acertado al hombre en el estómago y patadas en la cabeza. El líder deja caer su arma, pero el inmediatamente sacó un cuchillo y apunto hacia Tsuna, el moreno salto a tiempo para esquivar la punta.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está tus guardianes?" El jefe habló: "Creo que los rumores eran ciertos..."

Esto llamó la atención de Tsuna, lo que está hablando? "¿Qué rumores?"

"He oído que el jefe Vongola está siendo abandonado por sus guardianes..." de repente dejó escapar una sonrisa

"¡Cállate!" Tsuna se lanza hacia el enemigo y le golpea duro en la cara, haciendo que el enemigo a estrellarse contra el edificio. El jefe voló hacia el edificio y la tumba al enemigo con su camisa, "Te voy a matar". Dijo agarrando le la mano

El otro lo mira con temor "N-no por favor, no! Y-yo no quiso decir lo que dije!"

"No voy a mostrar misericordia..." murmura Tsuna

_"Te has convertido en una persona temerosa... Sawada Tsunayoshi"._

Tsuna se detiene por un momento

_"Tsuna... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mataste?"_

"Juudaime, usted... usted dijo que nunca quitaría una vida... pero ahora..."

" Tu EXTREMADAMENTE matas a la gente como si no tuvieran importancia en este mundo."

"Kufufu... no tuve ningún problema con lo que hiciste, pero me hizo perder el interés..."

_"Cada vez que veo a boss(jefe)... no puedo dejar de recordar cuando estaba cubierto en… en... sangre"_

Tsuna negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano, dispuesta a apuñalar al hombre con ella, y el otro sólo podía mirar con miedo.

"Tsuna no!" Los ojos de Tsuna ampliar y ver la pared rota detrás de él. Vio a dos de sus guardianes correr hacia él...

"Juudaime por favor! Esto no es usted!"

"Yamamoto Gokudera-kun... ..." tan pronto como Tsuna se olvidó de que el enemigo en sus manos, el otro inmediatamente tomó un arma atada alrededor de su pierna y le apunta a Tsuna y luego...

BANG! BANG!

Tsuna sintió un dolor insoportable en el estómago luego en el hombro derecho.

Gokudera y Yamamoto amplían los ojos al ver a su jefe recibir un disparo, le salió sangre al moreno como las balas le atravesaron. Él cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNAAA!"

Tsuna sólo podía mirar a sus amigos corren hacia él antes de que todo se oscureció...

_"He oído que el jefe Vongola está siendo abandonado por sus guardianes..."_

"Te voy a matar".

"N-no, por favor! No quise decir lo que dije!"

"No voy a mostrar misericordia..."

En el vacío de la oscuridad... se encontró un solitario moreno. Él se aferraba a la cabeza, al ponerse de rodillas, "No... no!"

_"Nos asustamos por supuesto!"_

"Tsuna... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mataste?"

"Juudaime, usted... usted dijo que nunca quitaría una vida... pero ahora..."

" Tu EXTREMADAMENTE matas a la gente como si no tuvieran importancia en este mundo."

"Eso no es cierto! Por favor, créanme!" Tsuna grito

"Kufufu... no tuve ningún problema con lo que hiciste, pero me hizo perder el interés..."

_"Cada vez que veo a boss(jefe)... no puedo dejar de recordar cuando estaba cubierto en… en... sangre"_

"Por favor no-no me miran con miedo ..." Tsuna dijo suplicante  
><em><br>"Te has convertido en una persona temerosa ... Sawada Tsunayoshi"._

Tsuna ahoga un sollozo mientras hablaba "Me gustaría... me gustaría poder volver a empezar! Y-yo quiere volver! Para el momento en que todo era normal!" una imagen aparece cuando él estaba tranquilamente de regreso en su pequeña casa caliente con una cena caótica como un Lambo de 5 años de edad le robaron su comida mientras I-pin corría para agarra al niño vaca grave y Reborn era alimentado por Bianchi. "Para el momento en que yo y mis amigos andábamos juntos, mientras nos sentíamos felices y seguros!"Otra imagen aparecen cuando el, Yamamoto y Gokudera a caminanban juntos a la escuela, y luego vino la parte en que él y Chromo estaban teniendo una conversación agradable y luego, cuando estaba siendo perseguido por Hibari junto con Ryohei. , Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta y su madre todas caras felices brillando.

_'Lo echo de menos todo esto tanto...'_Tsuna pone sus dos manos hacia abajo, mientras que parece muy abatido "Los extraño mucho..." sus ojos de repente cayeron sobre su anillo en el dedo "... y..."

_Echo de menos la época en que no me mires con miedo..._

Y luego, de repente... un resplandor naranja salió del anillo y envolvió al sorprendido moreno. De inmediato sintió el calor de la luz... era... como si quisiera consolarlo.

Poco a poco... cerró los ojos.

Algo iba a pasar... y... con suerte, sería algo bueno...

**Final del capítulo...**

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza tenia tarea<p>

Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, muchas gracias

Sigan dejando mas :D


	3. Back in the Past

**por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora:**alexita moca

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic x X. Chu-Chan.X x a yo solo lo traduje

**link del original:**http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Bos

* * *

><p>Biiip! Biip!<p>

Tsuna gemio. Era ruidoso! Y se sentía agotado. Pone la almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de bloquear el ruido.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

Los ojos de tsuna inmediatamente se abrieron al escuchar la voz de bebe. Tsuna se sienta y fue una sorpresa encontrarse a sí mismo perfectamente bien. ¿Qué ni le disparon? ¿DOS VECES? Él agarra su hombro y luego su estómago.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Baka-Tsuna?" Tsuna busca y vio al arcobaleno al pie de su cama.

"R-Reborn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé-! "Tsuna se detuvo inmediatamente al notar que su profunda voz habitual cambio repentinamente…. Luego vio alrededor. Estaba en su habitación! En la habitación que tenía en su vieja casa en Namimori que se encuentra en Japón! No en la grande, en la mansión de vongola en Sicilia que está en Italia!

Y a juzgar por su voz, fotografías de pequeño y también, la fecha de su calendar… él fue

_'Yo estoy… ¿Estoy en el pasado? Pero -pero cómo?'_ Tsuna mira alrededor, sus ojos ampliación en cada dirección ' Y- y por qué?'

"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" ¿Reborn le golpea en la cabeza, causando a Tsuna mirar al bebé "que está mal contigo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo?"

¿"H-eh? ¡ Oh! Uhm… no es nada." Tsuna parpadea para un momento como si tratando de ajustar algo. Reborn levanta una ceja en esto "A-Así que, porque me levantaste?"

"Idiota, tienes clases hoy". Reborn cruza sus brazos "te golpeaste la cabeza mientras dormías?"

Tsuna fuerza una sonrisa agitando su cabeza "No… en fin, supongo que debería prepararme."

Reborn observa a su estudiante camina hacia el baño. El sentía que algo no estaba bien. "P_robablemente observar a Dame-Tsuna, por si acaso."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna ya estaba sentado en una tina de agua tibia mientras se apretaba su mejilla derecha, inmediatamente lo deja ir, ya que sentía el dolor convertirse insoportable '<em>por lo que esto no es un sueño!<em>' se sobo su mejilla hinchada _' pero ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? no me he golpeado con la bazuca de Lambo o nada… lo último que recuerdo es que me dispararon, y luego me desmaye.'_ La atención de tsuna se fue al anillo vongola colgando alrededor del cuello con una cadena (junto con Na-Tsu).

Agarro el anillo y lo miró. Entonces él sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente como se salía de la tina y se seco con una toalla. Él de alguna manera lo descubrirá pronto.

Tan pronto como salió del baño, se cambió a uniforme escolar y bajo para desayunar.

Como estuvo cerca del comedor, podía oler la deliciosa comida que su mamá estaba haciendo actualmente. ¡ Cómo extrañaba comida casera!. Recordó que cuando él fue/es el jefe de vongola, su mamá decidió viajar por el mundo con su papá. Por supuesto, era todo posible gracias a la generosidad de Tsuna, de pensar que sus padres necesitan unas merecidas vacaciones, todos los gastos pagados por apoyándolo durante toda su vida.

Al entrar en el comedor, su madre lo saluda "Tsu-kun ¡buenos días! Oh te levantaste temprano. "

"Mamá, buena mañana". Sonríe como tomó un asiento en su lugar habitual. Mira su mamá devolver la sonrisa antes de ir a la cocina para servir su desayuno. Él podía sentir su sonrisa suavizar, AH cómo extrañaba a su mamá. Él la hubiera abrazado pero… sólo provocaría confusión y otras cosas.

"Aquí tienes Tsu-kun". Ella pone un plato de huevos y tocino ante él junto con un par de tostadas francesas y un vaso de leche.

"Nyahahaha! Hora del desayuno!" Lambo entonces corría en el comedor, sorprendiendo al castaño.

Esto fue seguido por I-ping y un soñoliento Fuuta buscando a "Lambo! No corras! Te pudes caer!" I-pin dice persiguiendo al niño vaca.

Tsuna mira Lambo con un ceño _'Lambo…'_ una imagen del Lambo de 15 años de edad mirarlo en miedo, paso en su mente. Él suspira.

"¿Hay algo mal? Tsuna-nii?"el joven jefe voltea a ver a Fuuta "N-no, nada está mal." Fuuta lo ve un momento, mirandolo un poco inseguro antes de volver al desayuno que Nana le sirvió.

Tsuna mira fijamente a Fuuta. El Fuuta de su época original, también había viajado alrededor del mundo y descubrir más clasificaciones, junto con Bianchi, quien estaba tratando de descubrir algunos nuevos venenos.

Y hablando de eso, la dicha señora entró con Reborn sentado en su hombro.

"Buenos días Reborn-kun! Bianchi-chan!" Nana saludo.

Los dos devolvieron el saludo antes de tomar asiento.

Tsuna ve a su mamá les sirve comida, antes de volver a la cocina para cocinar.

"Dame-Tsuna… has hecho tus deberes?" Reborn le pregunto al castaño

"Yo… yo no me acuerdo…" Responde tsuna tomando un bocado de su tostada. Reborn le da una mirada sospechosa antes de continuar " No me está diciendo algo."

Tsuna casi se ahoga en esto, se dirige al bebé con una sonrisa falsa_, 'como se esperaba de Reborn…'_ "Q-qué estás hablando?"

Reborn mira a Tsuna en los ojos. Observa los enormes ojos caramelo del castaño. Parecían _diferentes_. Una vez eran fáciles de leer como un libro abierto y asi puede decir si Tsuna estaba mintiendo o no, pero ahora… estaban enmascarados con falsa confusión. ¿Es él, el Tsuna-Dame que una vez conoció?

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san obtuvo tus huevos!" Lambo grita como arraigó de placa de Tsuna.

Y en lugar de tratar de recuperar el plato, como Reborn habría pensado que haría, sólo dio una sonrisa antes de tomar otro mordisco de su tostada. Reborn ahora estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando con el castaño y lo descubriría, no importan qué.

"Arra, esto es malo, no hay más huevos… Yo estaba pensando en comprar algunos esta tarde. "Nana dijo mirando un poco molesta

"¿Desea compartir mis huevos Tsuna-nii?" pregunto Fuuta .

"No, está bien Fuuta." Tsuna responde como mientas él acaricia al niño, su atención, luego fui al reloj de pared "Ah! Es ya tiempo?" Tsuna se levantado inmediatamente de su asiento antes de agarrar otra tostada y su bolsa "ya me voy!" grita mientras corre hacia la puerta.

"Tiene un viaje seguro Tsu-kun!" Su madre exclama alegremente

Reborn ve a su estudiante irse _'Tsuna…'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna camina por las calles familiares de Namimori. Fue bonito volver a un lugar tranquilo donde no hay asesinos en serían repentinamente saltando fuera y te atacan. Tsuna cerró sus ojos por un momento con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Fue bueno estar de vuelta en este tipo de tiempos pacíficos.<p>

"Décimo! / Tsuna!"

Tsuna inmediatamente abre los ojos. ¿Esas voces, es posible? Tsuna vueltas, sus ojos se amplian ligeramente a la vista de sus mejores amigos menores de diez años. Estaban sonriendo y agitandos mientras corrían hacia él. Fue esa una vista agradable casi trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun… "su voz salió pequeña. Sus cejas entonces surcadas mientras él mirar hacia abajo, un sentimiento no deseados se asentaron en su corazón como recordaba su situación al volver en su tiempo actual.

"Buenos días Juudaime!" Gokudera hace una reverencia de 90 grados

"Yoh Tsuna!" un brazo inmediatamente se envuelve alrededor de los hombros del castaño.

Tsuna mira a Yamamoto por un momento antes de pellizcar suavemente su mejilla, él entonces va y pellizca la cara de la estrella de béisbol antes de pellizcar la cara de Gokudera ligeramente así y luego dejar ir. Son reales. Luego se da cuenta de que la confusa mira le está dado por sus amigos.

"U-un… Buenos días". Tsuna mira hacia abajo como sentía su frente caliente ligeramente

_"Tsuna... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mataste?"_

_"Juudaime, usted... usted dijo que nunca quitaría una vida... pero ahora..."_

Tsuna aprieta sus puños. Los dos siguieron mirando al castaño.

"Estas bien Tsuna?" dice Yamamoto, preocupación aparece en sus ojos color ámbar

"A-Ah!" Tsuna finge una sonrisa "por supuesto! mejor que nunca, ahahaha…"

Gokudera mira a Tsuna sin certeza antes de intercambiar miradas con Yamamoto "si dices entonces… bueno de todos modos, vamos a ponernos en marcha! Nos podemos llegar tarde y ser golpeados por Hibari". Yamamoto dijo y le dio un empujón suave para empezar a caminar.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna parpadea en la mención del nombre del guardián de su nube

"Yeah…, Hibari." Yamamoto lo mira fijamente con pura confusión

"Hay algo mal décimo?" dice Gokudera

"Ah… no, no… es no es nada…" empieza a caminar, mentalmente suspirando,_' yo no puedo sino sentir me tenso cuando se trata de mi guardianes…'_

Tarde o temprano, Yamamoto había empezado hablando a Tsuna del béisbol y esas cosas, y Gokudera comenzaría repentinamente a argumentar Yamamoto, quien a cambio, sólo se reirían de los insultos Gokudera. Tsuna no pudo ayudar pero reír en esto. Al igual que antes… antes de que le dieran la espalda a él.

Tsuna deja de reír como sintió inmediatamente otra depresión tomar sobre él.

Esto hizo que los otros dos paran su argumento un momento para mirar a su jefe preocupados. Desde que vieron al chico esta mañana, inmediatamente sabían algo paso con su amigo, y al parecer quieren saber lo que parece que le preocupa. Sin embargo, parece que el castaño se niega a darles ninguna respuesta.

"sabes, puedes decirnos lo que quieras." Yamamoto dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Sin embargo esto no funciona en Tsuna "no es gran cosa…Ustedes no se preocupen con mis problemas, ustedes sólo deben centrarse en ustedes en lugar de Mi... " una respuesta antinaturalmente maduro de Tsuna

"Juudaime, por favor díganos al menos lo que le pasa" Gokudera ruega

"Admiro su sinceridad, pero seriamente chicos… no es nada… realmente." Tsuna finge una sonrisa asegurando

Y con esto los tres habían llegado a la escuela.

_Hibari! Hibari!_

Esto hizo que Tsuna detence por un momento al ver como una pelota amarilla pasa cerca de élEl décimo inmediatamente detecto a cierto prefecto apoyándose contra el pilar de la puerta, ignorando a los alumno que lo miraban asustados. No era capaz de notar que dejó de caminar y que veía fijamente a Hibari.

"Hibari-san…" murmura

"_Te has convertido en una persona… temerosos Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Él suspira _'No me lo recuerdes...'_, una mirada apenada parpadea en su rostro antes de ser sorprendido por Yamamoto haciéndolo correr hacia el adolescente y Gokudera.

Hibari, entretanto, observaba al herbívoro al momento que sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Fue capaz de notar la expresión angustiada que paso por la cara de Tsuna, y él no pudo ayudar pero pregunto por qué.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! ¡Buenos días!" Kyoko saluda al castaño tan pronto como el trío llegó en el aula.<p>

_"Kyoko-chan… ha sido un tiempo desde que la vi…"_ Tsuna da su más brillante sonrisa "buenos días Kyoko chan."

Kyoko se sonrojó como vio como Tsuna sonreía brillantemente a ella. Por suerte, antes de nadie pudiera notarlo, Hannah hablo "Es sorprendente verlos a los tres venir temprano".

"Supongo, Ahaha… que estuvimos solo suerte hoy." Yamamoto responde alegremente

"Al menos Sawada no se durmió hoy." Hannah dijo mientras ella dirige su atención al castaño, quien sólo sonrió a ella cambio, reconociendo su pequeña broma. Esto hizo que la chica planteara una ceja en sorpresa.

"Estúpida mujer! Juudaime solo se duerme a causa que llega cansado todos los días de ida y vuelta viniendo a esta maldita escuela." Gokudera gruño a Hannah, quien sólo lo mira a le "Él no es el único estudiante que se cansa de la escuela".

"Maa, maa… cálmate Gokudera…" Yamamoto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del bombardero

"Hannah-chan…" Kyoko da a su mejor amiga una mirada, obviamente diciendo parada por favor.

Tsuna sólo podría reír nerviosamente.

_"Deseo… deseo que pudiera comenzar otra vez! Yo-yo quiero volver! A la hora cuando todo estaba normal!"_

BA-DUMP!

Los ojos de tsuna se amplían como la luz en sus orbes marrón desaparece por un momento. Se agarra el pecho inconscientemente. ¿Por qué se siente como que estaba olvidando algo? Como una memoria importante que…-!

De repente, una mano cálida toca hombro de Tsuna regresando a la realidad. Él busca sólo para satisfacer a su mirada con un par de ojos inquietos de naranjas.

"Tsuna-kun, estas bien?" Kyoko pregunta al csastaño

"Yo-yo estoy bien" Tsuna baja su mano.

"¿Está seguro Sawada? Te ves es un poco ' pálida. "Hubo un amago de consideración en la voz de Hannah

"Sí". Tsuna inconscientemente despeina su cabello, que siempre hacer cuando se siente problemático.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a la Oficina de la enfermera décimo." Dijo Gokudera.

"Sí, tal vez esa fiebre que tuviste la semana pasada no se fue completamente todavía." Dijo Yamamoto

¿"Eh? Fiebre?" Tsuna mira a Yamamoto

¿"No recuerda a Tsuna-kun? Estaba ausentes durante tres días enteros debido a la fiebre. "Kyoko señalado

Al parecer, Tsuna todavía no recuerda, ya que su mente y recuerdos son del futuro después de todo. Pero para asegurarse de no despertar algunas sospechas "O-oh ya… la fiebre. Ya recuerdo ahora." Tsuna dijo fingiendo una mirada cómplice "Err… de todas formas voy a ir a mi asiento ahora… p-para poner mis cosas" se va inmediatamente, dejando a los demás para intercambiar miradas de confucion.

* * *

><p>Mientras el profesor les daba su clase, Tsuna, pensaba profundamente.<p>

_' Ok, entonces… viendo que tengo mi anillo de Na-Tsu, probablemente viajamos al futuro para derrotar a Byakuran, ya.'_ Tsuna muerde la punta de su dedo pulgar _'¿cómo podré volver al futuro ahora?'_ Se detuvo repentinamente como se da cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué él aún quiere volver? Regresar al tiempo donde no asían caso de su presencia, o incluso ver lo sin que el miedo cruse por sus ojos.

_Pero…_

'_Ellos… todavía son mi familia… y amigo'_. El castaño mira hacia abajo _`aunque me abandonaron…´_

BA-DUMP!

Los ojos de tsuna se amplían como su anillo de repente brillaba y los recuerdos de él quedándose en un vacío de oscuridad gritando un deseo que había mantenido dentro por tanto tiempo que de repente explotó, flashes ante sus ojos. Estaba cansado de verles la espalda, haciendo y esperando prácticamente por nada. Quería volver a los viejos tiempos, así lo deseaba, y sorprendentemente se hizo realidad. _¿Pero cómo?_

_Fue gracias al anillo._

Tsuna repentinamente se encuentra en el vacío familiar de la oscuridad.

_Con la ayuda de tu voluntad y tu dying will flame (llama de la ultima voluntad), el anillo fue capaz de soportar tu deseo_.

"Esa voz, podría estar…?" y como si de referencia, una sky flame (llama del cielo)aparece repentinamente ante él y poco a poco surgió la forma de "Primo…" Tsuna mira su antepasado en puro estado de shock.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola…ha sido un rato."_ Primo da al castaño una pequeña reverencia.

"Primo… como… que-?"

Giotto levanta una mano, inmediatamente silenciar al castaño _"siendo un jefe Vongola, te da un montón de carga…así… que para disminuir la carga, puedes pedir un deseo al anillo. Y as utilizado ese deseo, es por eso que estás en el pasado… donde quieres ser."_

Tsuna parpadea antes de sacudir la cabeza "pero, pero espera! Yo-yo no lo pedí apropósito… fue solo… "

_"Era un deseo de tu corazón décimo"._ Los ojos de color naranjas brillantes de Giotto miran los caramelos de Tsuna _"No importa si tienes que decirlo en voz alta o no, pero a menos que realmente lo deseas y merece… deberá tenerlo"._

"Si sólo tenía un deseo…eso singnifica… que no puedo volver a mi propio tiempo ya?" Tsuna mira Primo, que no contestan "pero tengo que volver! ¿Qué pasará con mi yo futuro y guardianes?"

_"Puedes esperar y ver qué pasa"._ Respuestas de Giotto

"Pero es demasiado diez años! Y no pertenezco a este tiempo. Puede desequilibrar todo!" Tsuna exclama

_"Décimo"._ Giotto pone una mano sobre el hombro del castaño _"si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué deseaste esto?"_

* * *

><p>"Juudaime!  Tsuna!"

Tsuna inmediatamente sus ojos, aunque no estaba muy seguro cuando se le habían cerrado.

Le tomó un momento para observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al parecer toda la clase estaba mirando le curiosamente mientras un poco confundidos. Y por alguna razón, Gokudera le estaba frenando por los hombros con una mirada de preocupación y miedo en su rostro mientras Yamamoto estaba de pie junto al bombardero, su expresión era similar a la de Gokudera.

"Uh… err… q-que pasa?" Tsuna con una confusa sonrisa.

Alivio apareció inmediatamente en las caras de Yamamoto y Gokudera (y también Kyoko que había estado observando toda la cosa).

Notando la mirada confusa en la cara de su jefe, Gokudera decidió responder "Usted… no despertaba Juudaime… incluso cuando ese bastardo (parpadea un deslumbramiento y miedoso profesor) le golpeó en la cabeza".

Tsuna fue capaz de notar el dolor de cabeza, como explicó Gokudera "Oh ya veo…"

"Nos alegra que estas bien, por un momento que pensamos que nunca te despertarías…" Yamamoto le da una sonrisa.

Tsuna no podía ayudar más que sonreír a sus guardianes por la preocupación que sentían asía el. Pueden ser demasiado protectores a veces.

El profesor, aclara su garganta "Esta bien… si no hay ningún problema de dormir, me permito sugerir que todos ustedes vuelvan a sus asientos."

Gokudera mira el profesor airadamente, ¿cómo podría él actúan como si nada hubiera sucedido a su jefe precioso? ¿Qué sucedería si realmente nunca se despertó? Pero antes de que Gokudera pudiera gritar al profesor (o intentar matarlo), Tsuna agarra su brazo y le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

Gokudera captado el mensaje y a regañadientes regresó a su asiento, junto a Yamamoto, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le revolvía el cabello a Tsuna, mientras pasaba cerca de él.

Cuando la clase continúo Tsuna tomó otro vistazo a sus dos guardianes, antes de sonreír. Se preocupaban por él. Ellos no lo estaban evitando o daban la espalda o fingir que no estaba allí! Ellos no flaqueaban o se tensaban al verlo. De repente sintió lágrimas, gota a gota bajar por su rostro.

_"Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué deseaste esto?"_

Ahora sabe, no sólo porque quería volver a los viejos tiempos, para empezar de nuevo pero también...

_"Escuché que el jefe de Vongola es abandonado por su guardianes…"_

…para huir de lo que dijo el asesino. No quería que llegara el día en que sus guardianes se quitaran lo anillos y solo… se alejaran. No quería que eso suceda. Nunca quiso se asustaran de él debido a lo que hizo.

_Sólo quería protegerlos._

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por sus reviews<p>

Besos 3 ^.^


	4. The Outing

**Por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora: **alexita moca

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a x X. Chu-Chan.X x yo solo lo traduje

**link del original: **http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Boss

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

"Esta el décimo allí?"

"¿Está bien?"

La puerta del cuarto de Tsuna inmediatamente se abre, revelando a unos preocupados Gokudera y Yamamoto. Ha sido una semana desde el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna y, al parecer, su comportamiento ha estado más extraño cada día.

De repente se perdía en su mundo y parecía deprimido como si recordara algo horrible. Además, las acciones del castaño estaban empezando a madurar y sus habilidades mentales y físicas han mejorado, de repente, todos los que prácticamente conocían al moreno tenían un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

Pero, lo que les preocupo más fue cuando Tsuna de repente se encerró de todo el mundo, hablando en sentido figurado, pues de pronto actuaba distante y sus respuestas siempre eran "yo estoy bien, no te preocupes "y de pronto tenía un hábito de poner sonrisas falsas y máscaras. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de esta manera? La última vez que lo vieron, él era el mismo muchacho no bueno e ingenuo, pero abierto... pero al día siguiente, de repente se convierte en el experto en la materia, de repente se convirtió muy observador en cada pequeña cosa y sus ojos se cerraron una vez honesto ahora con secretos que de repente aparecieron de la nada.

Y así, de vuelta a la situación actual, los dos mejores amigos del moreno decidieron visitarlo un sábado por la mañana. Se enteraron de que Tsuna repente se encerró (ahora literalmente hablando), para darse un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Y no podían dejar de sentirse, como ya he escrito antes, preocupados.

Los dos inmediatamente lo vieron sentado en el suelo, apoyado en su cama con Na-Tsu (él lo llamó), tomando una siesta en el regazo del moreno. Tsuna estaba inconscientemente acariciando al cachorro, mientras estaba en la luna.

"Tsuna". Le llama Yamamoto, sacándolo de su trance.

Tsuna mira a sus dos amigos de pie junto a la puerta "O-oh! Hola chicos! ¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza. Tsuna los mira inquisitivamente, cuando de repente, los dos se acercaron a él y lo agarraron de los brazos.

"O-oi! Qu-¿qué están haciendo?" dijo Tsuna al ponerse de pie ya que los dos lo detenian, haciendo que el cachorro de león cayera al suelo y gruñiera "S-lo siento Na-Tsu!"Le dijo que el cachorro de león que vuelve al anillo.

"Oi... ¿dónde me llevan?" Tsuna pregunta con un suspiro

* * *

><p>Sus dos mejores amigos lo habían arrastrado de su casa y ahora lo llevan a la ciudad.<p>

"Mis más profundas disculpas Décimo... pero... -" Gokudera fue cortado por Yamamoto "Sólo queremos que vengas con nosotros y tengamos un paseo juntos."

Tsuna, por supuesto, sabían porque estaban haciendo esto... que era porque él había estado encerrado en su habitación por mucho tiempo y que querían que se divertir y pasar el rato con ellos, sonríe a sus preocupados amigos "bien entiendo... Entonces... ¿dónde vamos? "

Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa bien grande "parque de diversiones!"

Tsuna sudo con esto, pueden ser tan infantiles a veces.

"Idiota del béisbol! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que vamos al cine!" Gokudera mira a Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa... pero no comienzan hasta las 5 de la tarde." Dijo Yamamoto.

"Bueno, entonces si ese es el caso vamos al parque de atracciones, podemos ir al cine después Gokudera-kun." Tsuna dijo con una sonrisa al bombardero. Gokudera parecía un poco decepcionado por esto "errr... pero no puedo esperar a ver la película..." _"Sea lo que sea..."_Tsuna se ríe de la cara feliz de Gokudera.

A medida que continuaron su camino, de repente se toparon con Kyoko y...

"EXTREMO! Ha sido un tiempo Sawada!" Ryohei dijo volviéndose hacia el moreno

Tsuna ve a su hermano mayor con un poco de shock "O-onii-san..."

_"Tu EXTREMADAMENTE matas a la gente como si no tubieran importancia en este mundo."  
><em>  
>"A-ah, ha sido un tiempo..." Tsuna dijo torpemente<p>

Los tres se dieron cuenta de esto y de inmediato se callaron en el momento en que vieron un atisbo de que Tsuna estaba punto de entrar en otra depresión, aunque no estaban seguros de cuál fue la razón, pero, en realidad no podían ver al moreno molesto, mientras que no tenían idea de por qué...

"E-Entonces, ¿dónde están yendo?" Kyoko pregunta al trío

"Haha! Vamos al parque de atracciones, ¿verdad Tsuna?" Yamamoto dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del niño

"Uh... Y sí..." Tsuna dijo inmediatamente mientras se salía, todos ellos suspiraron de alivio en este, a excepción de Ryohei que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"A-y después de eso, vamos al cine..." Tsuna añadido poniendo una sonrisa

"Eso suena divertido!" Kyoko dijo mientras se ríe

"EXTREMADAMENTE!" Ryohei añadido

"Entonces... ¿dónde estás yendo cabeza de césped?" Gokudera dijo mirando a Ryohei

"Voy a tener un trabajo en la carretera EXTREMO, mientras EXTREMADAMENTE acompañando a mi hermana a una pastelería de cabeza de pulpo!" Ryohei respuestas

Gokudera estaba a punto de gritarle a Ryohei, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Tsuna "Cálmate Gokudera-kun."

"De todos modos, probablemente debería irme..." Kyoko dijo "... la pastelería podría quedarse sin mousse de fresa."

"Hahaha! ¡Muy bien! ¡Hasta luego!"

"Bye".

"Tch".

Ven como los dos hermanos se van antes de continuar en su camino hacia el parque de atracciones.

Tsuna seguía mirando alrededor de los edificios y tiendas con interés, los dos veían a Tsuna hacer esto un poco confusos, pero al mismo tiempo, se les asía un poco adorable.

"¿Estás tratando de buscar algo Tsuna?" Yamamoto le dice al joven jefe que dirigió su atención a él "Ah... no... yo estaba…mirando alrededor...", responde Tsuna _"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuve aquí, y yo no puedo dejar de mirar alrededor."_

Yamamoto ve una cierta tienda "Oh hey chicos, podemos ir allí por un rato?"

Ellos a su vez miraron la tienda que había señalado Yamamoto, era una tienda de deportes.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como entró en la tienda, Yamamoto se había ido de inmediato a la sección de béisbol, donde bates, pelotas, guantes y otras cosas necesarias para el béisbol se encontraron. Yamamoto inmediatamente agarró un bate y sonrió feliz como él lo analizaba. Tsuna mira a su guardián de la lluvia batear feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Luego, vuelve su atención a la caja registradora y vio algunas pulseras, se acerca a la mesa, dejando a Gokudera, que estaba leyendo una revista, y a Yamamoto quien agarra otro bate para analizarlo.<p>

Tsuna se ve las pulseras y fue capaz de encontrar una de color azul oscuro, y por alguna razón él la quería.

"¿Hay algo que usted necesite joven?" Tsuna mira al trabajador, que le estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"U-uhm... bueno..." Tsuna mira hacia sus amigos, centrándose en Yamamoto, que había agarrado un bate de madera con alegría. Tsuna agarra la pulsera y se lo dio al trabajador "Me gustaría comprar esto".

* * *

><p>"Yo debería empezar a ahorrar o algo así. Porque me gustaría comprar todos esos bates!" exclamó Yamamoto en una cosa de broma, Tsuna se rió entre dientes.<p>

"Lo que sea." Gokudera dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y sus ojos pronto aterrizaron en un montón de revistas delante de una librería, el título era _"avistamientos de ovnis" _y con eso se lanzó hacia las revistas, pero antes decir algo como un "Perdone" a su jefe precioso.

Yamamoto se rió de esto, mientras que Tsuna sudor.

"De todos modos Tsuna, vi que compraste algo en la tienda..." Yamamoto ve al adolescente más pequeño "... ¿qué compraste?"

Tsuna parpadea antes de mirar hacia abajo con timidez. A continuación, coloca una mano en el bolsillo y Yamamoto vio algo como una tela como el moreno sacó el tema del misterio. Tsuna llevó su puño cerrado delante de Yamamoto antes de abrirlo, revelando que la pulsera que había recogido hace un momento... los ojos de Yamamoto ampliar en este como Tsuna dijo "Es-es para ti... lo siento, no se puede comprar un bate."

El moreno se sintió inmediatamente envuelto en un cálido abrazo "Hahaha!" Yamamoto dejó escapar una carcajada y Tsuna inmediatamente podía sentir su corazón caliente, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escucho la risa de su guardián de lluvia así, siempre le tranquilizaba incluso en sus tiempos más difíciles "gracias Tsuna muchas gracias! Eres el mejor. "dijo Yamamoto dejando ir el moreno antes de tomar la pulsera de él y usarlo, lo mira con adoración antes de voltear a ver a Tsuna "Pero ¿por qué lo compre para mí?"

"S-somos amigos después de todo, ¿verdad?" Bueno, eso era una verdad a medias, la otra mitad era porque sabía lo mucho que el jugador de béisbol ama el deporte, que le rompía el corazón al recordar que en el futuro, Yamamoto se había centrado en la práctica con la espada, por lo tanto, no tener ningún tiempo para jugar su deporte favorito. Y se sentía responsable y culpable por ello. Lamentablemente, lo único que podía hacer era comprar la pulsera para él en símbolo de perdón y con ello decir gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él. Incluso para ir al punto de sacrificar algo importante para él, y sin embargo, en vez de permanecer como un buen amigo que había decepcionado y hacer que la estrella del béisbol le tema en el futuro.

"Jajaja... tienes un punto allí." Yamamoto respondió con una sonrisa al moreno, antes de pasar enfrente de Gokudera "Oi Gokudera, vamos a ir al parque de atracciones ya!" , exclama alegremente.

Gokudera se dirige a ellos antes de poner a regañadientes la revista en su lugar para seguir los.

* * *

><p>Parque de atracciones...<p>

"Wow, seguramente hay un montón de gente aquí..." Yamamoto dijo mirando alrededor

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza mientras Gokudera sólo murmuró algo así como 'superpoblada' o algo así.

"Entonces, ¿qué juego es lo que quieren ir primero?" Tsuna pregunta

"Vamos a de los go-carts!" Yamamoto sugirió inmediatamente antes de Gokudera pudiera.

"Ok". Tsuna sonrisas

Todos ellos fueron a la pista de carreras, mientras Gokudera seguía enviando Yamamoto algunas miradas.

Tan pronto como les dieron los boletos y elegido sus propios carros, comenzaron a conducir alrededor de la pista de carreras.

"Hey Gokudera! Una carrera hasta la meta!" Yamamoto llama a Gokudera antes de adelantarse.

"Idiota del béisbol! No voy a perder contra ti!" Gokudera comenzó a acelerar también.

Tsuna ve a los dos con diversión y aceleró un poco para ponerse junta a ellos. Tsuna estaba distraído y comenzó recordando el momento en que vino aquí para la prueba de Lambo como guardian. Ah los buenos momentos... los buenos tiempos...

Tsuna pronto salió de su aturdimiento, cuando un ruido chirriante de repente le hizo dar marcha atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron como vio a un go-cart conducir hacia él, _sin_conductor.

"Pero que-!" el carro de alcanza a Tsuna y le dio un golpe muy peligroso al caro de Tsuna "GAH!" Tsuna trata de controlar su vehículo.

Gokudera y Yamamoto inmediatamente escucharon a Tsuna grito y de inmediato vieron que el moreno está siendo golpeado por un carro sin conductor.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

De inmediato hicieron un giro en U y condujeron hacia su jefe. Tsuna se ve en el carro antes de acelerar el carro para evitar otro golpe peligroso _'¿Qué pasa con el carrito? Es accionado por control remoto? ¿Podría ser... -?_ Tsuna frunce el ceño _"Bueno, primero tengo que desviarlo de curso..."_

Que luego se dirigió a toda velocidad y vio como el carro de control remoto lo seguía, luego hizo una peligrosa (pero cool) maniobra al darse la vuelta, el carro sin embargo, no se había estrellado contra la pared como él esperaba que fuera. Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban viendo esto con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuándo Tsuna aprender a conducir así? _"Tal vez yo tengo un dispositivo de seguimiento? Uwaah! No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas... Sólo tengo que detenerlo antes de que se bloquea a otras personas!_ Tsuna inmediatamente paró el carro y salto, y el otro carro paro también se paro _"No, no hay dispositivos de seguimiento... se habría estrellado hacia mi carro si así fuera."_

El carro se precipita hacia él y antes de Yamamoto o Gokudera pudrieran decir su nombre, Tsuna dio una patada fuerte y poderosa hacia el carro por lo tanto, mallugando la parte delantera y asiendo que se detuviera. Las chispas de electricidad salieron y humo negro antes de que estallara.

Los trabajadores de inmediato corrieron hacia él, seguidos por Gokudera y Yamamoto.

"¿Estás bien, señor?" Pregunta uno de ellos

"¡Oh! Uhm, sí... estoy bien!" dijo Tsuna

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!" sus dos amigos se le acercan

"¿Está bien Juudaime? no está lesionado ¿verdad?" pregunto Gokudera tratando de comprobar que no existieran lesiones

Tsuna le sonrie "Estoy bien... cálmate Gokudera-kun..."

"Neh Tsuna, ¿cuándo aprender a conducir así? Eso fue genial!" exclama Yamamoto

"Oh... uh... era sólo una subida de adrenalina..." dijo Tsuna sudando _"Yo realmente aprendí de las persecuciones de coches y cosas de esas en mi tiempo."  
><em>  
>"Le pedimos sinceras disculpas, señor! El carro debió de haber una falla técnica!" Los trabajadores se le inclinan a Tsuna a modo de disculpa<p>

"Ah, no... Está bien... yo debería ser el que pedida perdón por... err... destruirlo." Y en ese justo momento, una de las ruedas se cayó del carro. Todos sudaron mientras Tsuna se reía nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>siento a ver tardado tanto es que tengo exámenes<p>

pero gracias por todos los que dejan reviews y espero que sigan dejando más


	5. The Outing prt 2

**Por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora: **alexita moca

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a x X. Chu-Chan.X x yo solo lo traduje

**link del original: **http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Boss

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Los tres estaban ahora caminando por el parque de diversiones, mientras que Tsuna ...

_´Estoy seguro de que era un intento de asesinato...´_ pensaba Tsuna profundamente ´_Esto es malo, podría poner en peligro a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun...´  
><em>  
>"Maa, maa Tsuna, ¿qué te pasa?" Yamamoto nota su mirada seria<p>

"Nada..." Tsuna responde antes de sonreír _´me las arreglaré para protegerlos de alguna manera... además, si trato de ir a casa ahora...´_mira hacia arriba y observa a Gokudera y Yamamoto que tienen un argumento de un solo lado _'que podría hacerles daño, y no creo que quiera hacer tal cosa dos veces.´_Entonces pensó al recordar el futuro y suspiró.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san?" Tsuna inmediatamente se da la vuelta, seguido por Yamamoto y Gokudera.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna la ve con sorpresa. Había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que la vio... él siempre estaba muy ocupado en la mansión, que en realidad nunca tuvo tiempo para visitar a Haru y Kyoko del futuro.

Tsuna inmediatamente ve a Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta junto a Haru y Kyoko. Todos ellos saludaron Yamamoto, Gokudera y el.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Tsuna los mira con una sonrisa

"Bueno, cuando fui a la pastelería, me encontré con Haru-chan y las dos comimos unos pasteles, pero sólo un poco (se ríe Tsuna en por eso), y después de eso decidimos ir al parque de atracciones... ya que recuerde que se estaban dirigiendo aquí... ", dijo Kyoko

"Y luego pensamos que tal vez deberíamos llevar Lambo-chan y los demás con nosotros." Haru añadido

"Ahahaha! Eso es genial! Cuantos más, mejor te digo!" Yamamoto exclama

"Tch! Simplemente van a ser una carga". Gokudera murmura

"Neh, neh Tsuna-nii! ¿A dónde vamos?" Fuuta pide a la morena

Tsuna sonrisas brillantes en él "¿Dónde que ustedes quieren ir?"

"Oi-Dame Tsuna!" Lambo había saltado sobre el hombro de Tsuna "Vamos a allí!" Lambo apuntando un juego

Todos ellos voltean a ver el juego, que era donde se obtiene un premio al noquear a una pila de botellas con una pelota, pero las personas que estaban jugando no podía tocar las botellas. _´Probablemente hay algo que lo sostiene...´ _Tsuna pensó.

"¡Claro! Vamos hoy que ir!" Yamamoto dijo que arrastra a Tsuna, los demás lo siguieron

"E-esperar Yamamoto, acabaras perdiendo tu dinero en esta-"

"Maa, Tsuna maa... sólo confiar en mí ¿ok?" Yamamoto sonríe al moreno mientras colocaba su dinero

"Nyahahaha! Hazlo por Lambo-san!" Lambo, dijo saltando arriba y abajo en el hombro de Tsuna, Tsuna tenía que agarrar el niño por temor a que se pueda caer.

"Tu puedes Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko aplaudiendo

"Yamamoto-san puedes hacerlo." Haru exclama

Gokudera sólo soltó un bufido.

A la estrella del béisbol le dieron tres pelotas y con mucho gusto las aceptó. Él agarra una pelota. Yamamoto levanta sus dos manos a la altura de la cabeza, con el balón en sus manos, y luego levanta una pierna hacia el frente antes de girar su cuerpo hacia un lado mientras lanzaba la pelota, con una gran cantidad de energía.

Las botellas en realidad se cayeron, y Tsuna y los demás lo animaron. Esta racha acabo tan pronto como se terminaron las pelotas y le dieron tres premios. Yamamoto tomó algunos juguetes y se los dio a los tres niños.

"Arigatou Takeshi-nii!" Fuuta dijo abrazando a su juguete cosas.

"¡Gracias!" I-pin arcos

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san tiene un juguete de felpa!" Lambo corría en círculos mientras levanta su juguete de felpa.

"Lambo, debes de dale las gracias a Yamamoto..." Tsuna dijo volviéndose hacia el niño vaca que no le hizo caso. Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar mientras que Yamamoto se rió entre dientes "Maa está bien... me he divertido de todos modos."

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Kyoko pregunta

"Vamos a mirar alrededor en otros puestos!" Haru sugerido

"Tch". Gokudera se cruza de brazos, ya que empezaron a caminar "Ahahaha, que pasa Gokudera? ¿Por qué tan mal humor?" Yamamoto le pregunto.

Tsuna estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando vio a un niño tratando de derribar las botellas. Luego, se acerca al niño, que parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar porque quería conseguir un premio.

"Aquí, permítanme que lo haga por ti." Tsuna le tendió una mano, el niño lo mira por un momento antes de asentir y darle la última pelota.

Tsuna acaricia al niño antes de pararse derecho, mira a la pila de botellas y levanta su brazo e hizo un tiro muy potente que se pudo haber sentido el viento correr cuando movió su brazo. La pelota pegó en la pila de botellas con un fuerte "¡ZAS!" y no sólo las botellas se derribaron, sino que también se rompieron en pequeños pedazos. El gerente de la cabina ve las botellas rotas antes de mirar a Tsuna en estado de shock.

Tsuna se limitó a sonreír alegremente antes de voltear a ver al niño pequeño que sólo parecía confundido "Ve, adelante y recoger tu premio..." Tsuna dijo suavemente, el niño inmediatamente le dio una amplia sonrisa y agradeció a Tsuna con un abrazo "Gracias onii-san!" Entonces él le dijo antes de pasar a los premios y apunto un juguete... mira al gerente temblando que agarrar un juguete sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna en estado de shock.

"Oi Tsuna! ¿Vienes?" Tsuna se da la vuelta y vio a Yamamoto saludándolo con la mano, el moreno se despide del niño antes de ir con los demás.

* * *

><p>"Eh! Esta parece interesante." Gokudera dijo señalando en el stand de tiro con arco<p>

"Nyahaha! Más premios para Lambo-san!" Lambo grita

"Cállate estúpida vaca! Voy a ganar esto por Juudaime!" Gokudera exclama

"Ahahaha, no hay necesidad de eso Gokudera-kun." Tsuna dijo al bombardero "Yo realmente no quiero nada, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Kyoko y Haru-chan por el contrario, parece que quieren algo."

"Gokudera-san, si no te importa! Son los brazaletes de la amistad que Kyoko-chan y yo queremos!" Haru exclamó señalando a dicho premio

"Necesitas 300 puntos para obtener..." Yamamoto dijo mirando el valor de las pulseras.

"Así que al menos debes golpear el tablero en el centro unas tres veces." Tsuna dijo mirando a la pequeña mancha redonda en el centro de la placa de destino que tenía un 100 escrito en él.

Gokudera le dieron cinco flechas (de plástico, por supuesto, pero aún así eran puntiagudas en el extremo) cuando dio su dinero.

"Tu puede hacer lo Gokudera-kun." Tsuna animando al bombardero.

Las llamas de inmediato rodearon a Gokudera al oír los ánimos de Tsuna para él, prácticamente ignorando los gritos de sus otros amigos... _´Tengo que mostrar a Juudaime lo que tengo como su mano derecha!´  
><em>  
>Tsuna sólo inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa sin tener idea.<p>

Gokudera coge un arco antes de colocar la flecha, poco a poco estira el hilo del arco y cerró un ojo para calcular su objetivo, y luego suelta la flecha y se las arreglo para llegar a 90 puntos. Entonces esto sucedió con él pegándole a el de 80 puntos, luego 100, luego 50 y luego 100 más.

Como las dos chicas consiguieron los brazaletes, Tsuna animó a Gokudera "Como era de esperar de Gokudera-kun, que fuera capaces de golpear dos 100 puntos!"

Sin embargo, a pesar de los elogios que le dio su amado Juudaime, Gokudera se mantuvo deprimen "Estoy agradecido por su elogios décimo... pero..." se pone deprimido Gokudera en un rincón "Golpear a uno de cincuenta, significa que todavía queda un largo camino para convertirme en un perfecto mano derecha para Juudaime... "

(Tsuna tiene una gota de sudor marca anime), que tienen que ver con ser un gran mano derecha? Luego mira a su alrededor en algunos puestos, tal vez podría buscar algo que pudiera animar a Gokudera, tal vez algo de takoyaki? meneó la cabeza _´Gokudera no es el tipo que se anima con un poco de comida...´_pensó Tsuna y luego su atención paro en un stand de tiro donde se necesita derribar el premio con un rifle de juguete. Una idea aparece en la mente de Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna, vamos a ir a comer algo... vamos!" Yamamoto exclama

"Oh uh... Los alcanzo después..." Tsuna dijo alejándose

"¿A dónde vas Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta pregunta al moreno

"Err... no es nada estaré de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible." Responde Tsuna.

Todos ellos ven la figura de Tsuna alejarse confundidamente, mientras que Gokudera continuó de mal humor.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se detiene en la parte delantera de la cabina de tiro. Entonces le dio su dinero y agarro el rifle de juguete que le dio el director de la cabina. Tsuna ve los premios que quería derribar. Luego vio a una liga para el pelo que tenía cráneos como un diseño <em>´Eso es totalmente perfecto para Gokudera-kun!´<em>Luego pensó, no sólo la liga era al estilo Gokudera pero también era para los chicos por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por pareciera femenino, si Gokudera decide usarlo.

De inmediato posiciono su rifle al objetivo, aprieta el gatillo y 'Tak'! Él fue capaz de golpearlo de un solo tiro. El gerente le dio la liga. Él le dio las gracias, ahora sólo tenía dos disparos más. Que iba a hacer con ellos? Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una cadena de teléfono celular que tenía un pájaro que se parecía a Hibird. Él distraídamente soltó el gatillo y al azar golpeó una tarjeta que decía "juguete de felpa".

Al moreno se le dio de inmediato la cadena de teléfono celular y un peluche de conejo. El se puso a pensar que se vería raro llevando un peluche. Por lo menos sabía qué hacer con la cadena para celular, pero ¿qué pasa con el peluche? Podía dárselo a Kyoko.

Estaba a punto de aceptar la idea cuando una niña que corría tropezó y cayó al suelo. Tsuna voltea a ver a la niña que comenzó a sollozar como su madre inmediatamente trató de ayudarla a levantarse.

Tsuna se acerca a la niña "Hola pequeña... ¿estás bien?" La niña se limpia su carita antes de mirar a Tsuna sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tsuna sólo le da una sonrisa brillante "Pues bien, espero que te sientas mejor cuando te de esto!" Tsuna dijo dándole el conejo.

La niña de inmediato dejó de sollozar y le dio una sonrisa alegre cuando ella aceptó el conejito "Arigatou onii-san!" dijo mientras abraza el peluche. La madre agradeció a Tsuna antes de salir con la niña.

El moreno luego saludó a la niña que le devolvió la mirada antes de caminar asía la parte de comida, suponiendo que sus amigos estaban allí.

* * *

><p>"Hay estas Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko dice en voz alta como Tsuna entra en el patio de comidas<p>

Tsuna inmediatamente vio a sus amigos en una mesa y se acerca a ellos "Lo siento, si los hice esperar chicos..."

"Maa maa... está bien, de todas formas ya pedimos, no te importa comer una hamburguesa y papas fritas?" Yamamoto le dice a Tsuna cuando sentó junto a un Gokudera todavía de mal humor.

"Está bien". Responde Tsuna, entonces vuelve su atención a Gokudera como Yamamoto comenzó a hablar con los demás.

"Uhm... Gokudera-kun... aún no se te pasa lo molesto por esa cosa del tiro con arco... lo estás?" Tsuna pregunta al bombardero, quien de inmediato lo mira

"Por supuesto que lo estoy Juudaime, si yo ni siquiera puede marcar perfectamente en eso entonces yo no puedo ser un buen mano derecha!"

A Tsuna le sale una gota de sudor tipo anime "Eh?"

"Mi arma es todo acerca de arquería, que es una desgracia que yo no fuera capaz de disparar perfectamente! Y debido a eso yo podría ser capaz de perder a un enemigo cuando dispare, y luego de repente el enemigo le ataque y entonces -! "

"¡Alto! ¡Alto!" Tsuna dijo de inmediato agarrando sus dos manos "Gokudera-kun, ¿de qué estás hablando?" _´¿Y cómo hizo que terminara en la parte donde un enemigo de repente me ataca?´  
><em>  
>Gokudera entonces suspira mientras mira hacia abajo "sólo quiero ser el perfecto mano derecha Juudaime, no quiero quedar mal con usted Juudaime y juro que nunca dejare su lado."<p>

Tsuna se sentía un poco triste cuando Gokudera dijo la última parte ´_Nunca alejarse de mi lado? Me gustaría que fuera verdad... "_Tsuna entonces recordó lo que Enma le dijo cuando él y Dino lo visitó cuando estaba todavía en el futuro.

_"Tsuna-kun." Suspiros Enma "Por favor, díganos lo que está pasando. Obviamente hay un problema pasando entre tú y los demás. Quiero decir, me resulta un poco impactante que Gokudera-san no está aquí con usted ahora."_

´Sí... muy impactante...´

suspiró Tsuna

"Juudaime?" Tsuna inmediatamente sale de su trance y fuerza de una sonrisa para Gokudera "Gokudera-kun, está bien... no tienes que ser un perfecto mano derecha, te lo dije antes... no importa si tu te convierten en mi mano derecha o no... siempre y cuando tu... "Tsuna se detuvo un momento al recordar un momento en que Gokudera que mirar hacia otro lado mientras se vuelve su atención a él "... tu estés justo a mi lado como un amigo". Terminó con una sonrisa falsa.

Y antes de que Gokudera algo pudiera decir Tsuna inmediatamente le tendió la liga para el pelo "¡Aquí! Es para ti. Lo traté de ganar en un stand de tiro para ti. Espero que te levante el ánimo."

Gokudera mira en estado de puro shock antes de temblorosamente tomarlo. _´Décimo... El Décimo ganado esto... para mí?´_

Los otros notaron la liga para el pelo.

"Wow Tsuna! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Yamamoto le pregunta

"Lo gané en una juego de tiro." Tsuna respondió

"Oh, así es que por eso te fuiste?" Haru pregunta

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

"No sabía que eras bueno en el tiro Tsuna-nii..." habló Fuuta

"Oh, bueno, me tomó un montón de intentos para conseguirlo..." Tsuna miente, en realidad, a pesar de que nunca usó un arma de fuego cuando se peleaba, Reborn siempre lo había obligó a entrenar como se utilizan las armas de fuego.

"Juudaime..." Tsuna mira a Gokudera

"S-sí?"

"M-Muchas gracias!" Gokudera dijo levantándose e inclinándose hacia él

"E-está bien... en fin... por favor, vuelva a sentarte Gokudera." Tsuna dijo que cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba mirando a su dirección.

"Si usted lo dice Décimo!" , responde con entusiasmo

Tsuna sólo pudo suspirar con una gota de sudor marca anime. Por lo menos consiguió que Gokudera volviera a ser el de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>YA! QUE TAL ? :D <strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS **

**A TODOS LOS QUE ME AN DEJADO REVIEWS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO MÁS :D **

**PARA LOS QUE GUSTEN AQUI LES DEJO UN CHESTE**

*** -MI GENERAL, LE INFORMO QUE EN EL BATALLÓN HAY UN GAY.**

**-¿POR QUÈ DICE ESO SOLDADO?**

**-AY GENERAL, PORQUE ME ROBARON TODO MI MAQUILLAJE .**

**XD**

**QUE TAL ESPERO QUE ESO LES ALEGRE MÁS EL DIA Y LES GUSTE**

**BUENO BYE **

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER **


	6. The Outing prt 3

**Por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora: **alexita moca

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a x X. Chu-Chan.X x yo solo lo traduje

**link del original: **http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Boss

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

"Vamos a subirnos en la montaña rusa!" Haru exclama

"E-eh?" Tsuna la mira

"¡Sí! Eso suena divertido!" Yamamoto dijo alegremente: "¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

"¡Claro!" Kyoko sonríe

"Tch... No me importa...", responde Gokudera (que llevaba la liga del pelo, por cierto)

"Montaña rusa! Montaña rusa!" los tres niños aplaudieron

Tsuna palideció a la ligeramente, a pesar de que tenia (en el interior) 25 años, todavía tenía miedo de las montañas rusas. Me refiero a que, quien puede estar montado en un carro que sigue girando y desviándose a toda velocidad, mientras que suben y bajan en un carril frágil?

"P-pero... que acabamos de comer..." Tsuna trata de razonar con ellos

"Maa, maa, que eso fue como hace una hora..." Yamamoto dijo palmeando el hombro del moreno "No pasa nada..."

Él fue arrastrado por Haru, Kyoko y Fuuta "E-espera-"

"Maa Tsuna-kun vamos antes de que la línea se haga más largo." Kyoko le sonríe a Tsuna

"No te preocupes Tsuna-san... no tenemos miedo de las montañas rusas". Haru dijo alegremente

_´Pero YO SI !´_ Tsuna grito mentalmente, luego negó con la cabeza ´_Maldita sea Tsuna, tienes diez años más ! Debería superar esto con madurez!´_

* * *

><p>Ahora estaban sentados en los carros, y Tsuna se había desmayado y se veía como su alma poco a poco dejaba su cuerpo estaba a punto de volar hacia el cielo. Por desgracia, no había gente en la fila para la montaña rusa a pesar de que el parque de atracciones estaba prácticamente inundado de gente, y sólo ellos estaban a punto de subir a la montaña rusa. Tsuna no podía culpar a la gente que no quiere la montar...<p>

Por lo que estaban acomodados así... Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban en el primer carro; Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta estaban en el segundo carro, Kyoko y Haru se encontraban en el tercer carro, y por alguna razón, Tsuna terminó en el cuarto carrito sin que nadie se siente con.

"Esta Tsuna-kun bien?" Kyoko pregunta mirando hacia atrás.

"Tal vez debería sentarme al lado de Juudaime...", dijo Gokudera a punto de dejar el carro cuando de repente se activa, haciendo que él se quede donde estaba "Oi! Malditos bastardos!"

"Maa, maa, cálmate Gokudera... el viaje está a punto de comenzar." Yamamoto se rió entre dientes

Y como si en el momento justo, la montaña comenzó a moverse, lentamente se iban subiendo y Tsuna todavía estaba inconsciente.

Tan pronto como llegan a la cima, inmediatamente descendieron a toda velocidad, todos gritaron a excepción de Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Yamamoto se reía mientras Gokudera sólo se tapó los oídos con enfado... y Tsuna... todavía estaba inconsciente.

Ellos pasaron por mas subidas, bajadas, curvas y zigzags, y, ¡oh Dios mío ... si Tsuna estuviera consciente, él se habría desmayado de nuevo.

Y cuando estuvieron cerca de la parada, de repente sintieron algo sospechoso, de por qué el carro no estaba reduciendo la velocidad para parar. Ellos se sorprendieron de inmediato al pasar la plataforma en la que se tenía que detener. ¿Qué está pasando?

"OI! ¿Por qué no se detuvo?" Gokudera dijo mirando hacia atrás en la plataforma que se supone que debe detenerse.

"Hahi! M-tal vez nos querían dar una vuelta extra?" Haru dijo

"Seguro que no lo parece..." Yamamoto dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver a los trabajadores que los veían a ellos en pánico

"Uwaaah! Lambo-san tiene miedo!" Lambo se puso a llorar

"I-pin también tiene miedo!" I-pin dijo agarrando la manga de Fuuta

"Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii! ¿Qué hacemos?" Fuuta mira a los dos guardianes que intercambian miradas.

¿Qué pueden hacer? Ellos no pueden forzar sus cinturones de seguridad e intentar arreglar algo en el carro, cuando no tienen idea de qué o donde el cableado está. Y además, ellos no pueden saltar.

Se dan cuenta de la que la montaña iba cada vez más rápido, Kyoko y Haru se abrazaban una a la otra empezando a sentir miedo, los tres niños ya estaban llorando y Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban tratando de llegar a un plan.

En ese momento los trabajadores estaban pidiendo ayuda cuando se dieron cuenta de que había algo mal con la montaña.

Tsuna, afortunadamente, se despertó y notó que aún estaba en el paseo _'Yo estaba seguro de que se hubiera acabado para ahora! _'el entonces se da cuenta de las miradas de miedo de sus amigos _´¿Qué está pasando?' _su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato, ya que de repente pasan por la plataforma que se supone deben detenerse . _´ ¿Qué-por qué no se detuvo? ¿Podría ser?´_ Tsuna gime en silencio mientras se revolvía el pelo _´Son esos asesino están haciéndolo otra vez! Maldita sea! No debería haber bajar la guardia!´_

De inmediato comenzó a pensar de una manera que se dio cuenta de que la montaña rusa iba peligrosamente rápido.

Inmediatamente aparece una idea _´Espero que esto funcione!´_Tsuna cerró los ojos por un momento y tan pronto como los abre, ahora eran de color naranja brillante y una llama aparece en la frente.

_´Yosh... funcionó...`_Tsuna aprieta sus manos enguantadas (él trajo sus guantes, pero se olvidó de las pastillas).

El luego fuerza el cinturón (o como se llame) de seguridad. En ese momento, los demás habían oído el ruido de metal que se estaba rompiendo por fuerza y de inmediato voltearon a ver a Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto ve al moreno aliviado

"Juudiame!" Gokudera dijo también sintiéndose aliviado

"Tsuna-kun! Ten cuidado!" Kyoko inmediatamente grita mientras observa al moreno estar parado y extendiendo sus manos delante de él

"Hahi!"

"Todo el mundo, abajo." Tsuna

Todos ellos obedecieron. Tsuna usó su otra mano para sostenerse al carrito mientras que la otra se mantiene en la misma posición. Tsuna frunció el entrecejo mientras libera fuertes llamas de su mano extendida.

"Que está haciendo Tsuna?" dijo Yamamoto que se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de llamas que eran liberadas sobre sus cabezas

"Juudaime está tratando de detener el carro, poniendo un poco de presión en sentido contrario de donde va el carro!" Gokudera exclama "Como era de esperar del Décimo! Un plan brillante!"

"Hahi! Así que Tsuna-san está tratando de contrastar la velocidad en sentido contrario de la dirección original para detenerlo?" Pregunta Haru

"Parece estar funcionando!" Kyoko dijo sintiéndose un poco más aliviada al ver la desaceleración de la montaña rusa.

Tsuna estaba apretando los dientes por el dolor, la presión fue demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Podía sentir dolor en los hombros, mientras él seguía lanzando fuertes llamas al tratar de ejercer presión sobre el carro con su otro brazo _´Sólo un poco más... "_Tsuna cree cuando ve el carro lento. Afortunadamente, se estaba acercando a la plataforma y cuando estaban por la plataforma, se detuvo el carro.

Tsuna se desploma en su asiento mientras jadeaba como la llama de la última voluntad en su frente desaparecieron '_Nunca me subiré en una montaña rusa nunca más!'_pensó decidido. Se sentía exhausto, pues sabía que su cuerpo actual no podría aguantar la presión de forzar entrar a su modo de HDW para activarlo. Que realmente se necesita unos pocos meses más antes de conseguirlo para entrar en HDW sin las pastillas o las balas.

Los trabajadores de inmediato se acercaron a ellos, comprobando si había lesionados. Estaban a punto de pedir una camilla para Tsuna, pero inmediatamente rechazó la oferta, él dijo que estaba bien, a pesar del evidente aspecto pálido y agotado en el rostro del moreno.

* * *

><p>"¿Esta usted realmente bien Juudaime?" Gokudera le pregunta por enésima vez mientras mira al moreno a su lado, preocupado, al mismo tiempo maldiciendo a los trabajadores por el mal funcionamiento del juego.<p>

Tsuna estaba sentado en un banco, la cabeza echada hacia atrás con una toalla fresca que cubría sus ojos. Gokudera y Kyoko estaban sentados junto a él mientras que los otros sólo de pie y miraban al moreno con preocupación.

Tsuna se quitó la toalla antes de darle a Gokudera una sonrisa "No te preocupes, ahora me siento bien..." verdad, su rostro parece haber recuperado su color, pero todavía parecía un poco cansado.

"Tsuna-kun, por favor, no te esfuerces". Kyoko exclama al moreno

"Eso es verdad Tsuna, soltaste un montón de llamas allí." Yamamoto dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Ya he expulsado una gran cantidad de llamas cada vez que éramos atacados en la mansión-me refiero cuando tratamos de derrotar a Byakuran." Responde Tsuna, riendo nerviosamente por su pequeño desliz

Por suerte, nadie parecía verlo notado "Pero aún así..." Haru mira a Tsuna

"Maa, maa..." Tsuna se pone de pie, todo el mundo trató de protestar, pero Tsuna simplemente los ignoro "Entonces, ¿qué juego quieren ir ahora?"

Nadie respondió. Tsuna levanta una ceja en esto.

"Vamos a casa Juudaime. Necesita descansar... siempre podemos volver la próxima vez." Gokudera tomó la palabra.

"De ninguna manera." Tsuna no estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente "No te olvides que Gokudera-kun, todavía tenemos la película que quieres ver esta tarde a las cinco." Tsuna mira su reloj "Todavía tenemos suficiente tiempo para otro juego, aunque."

"Siempre podemos ver la película la próxima vez Tsuna..." Yamamoto exclama

"Así es Juudaime". Dijo Gokudera entonces

"No." Tsuna dijo con firmeza "Además, ya compraste las entradas, ¿verdad?"

Gokudera mira a Tsuna, con un poco de sorpresa "C-Cómo?"

"Es sentido común...", sonríe Tsuna "Una vez que decides ir a ver una película, compras las entradas primero, por supuesto." Y así se da la vuelta a los demás "De todos modos, vamos chicos, ¿qué juego quieren ir?"

Ellos todavía no han respondido, ellos sabían que Tsuna todavía se sentía exhausto y no querían que se sienta más cansado por la elección de otro juego (probablemente caótico), incluso los tres niños estaban en silencio.

Tsuna, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de esto y suspiró antes de darles una cálida sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz de que se preocuparan por él, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él puede cancelar todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y así que habló: "Bueno entonces, si no van a pedir nada, entonces lo haré yo." Todos miran al moreno con sorpresa.

Tsuna sonríe ampliamente cuando señaló la rueda de la fortuna inmensa "Quiero montar en ese."

* * *

><p>El grupo no tuvo más remedio que ser dividida en dos, ya que había un límite de número de personas por cada cabina. El primer grupo fue Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta y el segundo Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto. El viaje dura cinco minutos para poder completar su rotación.<p>

Y así como los tres hombres entraron en su cabina de inmediato tomaron un asiento y sintieron como volar en el aire lentamente. Tsuna suspiró mientras se apoyaba en su asiento, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas preocupadas de Yamamoto y Gokudera.

_'Me pregunto cómo esta mi familia en el futuro es... están bien?'_Se pregunta Tsuna

Fue un poco irónico, que Tsuna todavía estaba preocupado por sus guardianes, a pesar del hecho de que prácticamente le dieron la espalda a él y también el hecho de que sólo fue disparado (dos veces) antes de dejar el futuro. Luego se preguntó qué pasó después de eso. Desaparecer tan pronto como se desmayó y se transporta al pasado? Tsuna no podía dejar de seguir preguntándoselo, es decir, hasta que el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado cuando Yamamoto dijo.

"Neh Tsuna, no quiero ser metiche... pero..." Yamamoto ve al moreno "¿Puedes decirnos lo que está pasando?"

Tsuna parpadeó por un momento "¿Estás hablando de los juegos que no funcionan bien?"

Yamamoto sacudió la cabeza, antes de que Gokudera habló "Queremos decir de ti, Juudaime".

Tsuna levanta una ceja.

"De repente _cambiaste_..." Yamamoto dijo mirando al moreno

"¿Están molestos porque he cambiado?" Tsuna pregunta

"¡No! Por supuesto que no! Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿cómo puedo poner esto? ¿Qué te pasó?" Pregunta Yamamoto, con las cejas un poco arrugadas "¿Y por qué no nos dices nada?"

Tsuna frunce el ceño. Se ha vuelto tan obvio que hasta Yamamoto se a percató de que estaba ocultando algo?

"Juudaime, usted nos puede decir lo que sea". Gokudera habló

"Vamos Tsuna, ¿por qué no nos lo dices?"

Tsuna los ve seriamente antes de sonreír gentilmente hacia ellos " Yo quiero pero no puedo..." Ven a Tsuna sin entender "...es porque yo podría cambiar algo... y lo mejor es que no lo sepan". El moreno de repente ve el espacio vacío a su lado antes de voltear a Gokudera que habló.

"H-¿eh? Pero ¿por qué Juudaime? ¿No confía en nosotros?" Dijo Gokudera un poco deprimido

Tsuna se ríe de esto "Por supuesto que confío en ustedes, están prácticamente en la parte superior de mi lista de confianza...", dijo en tono de broma

Yamamoto continuó mirando al moreno "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Tsuna mira por la pequeña ventana de la cabina en silencio responde: "Porque, simplemente va a doler... y mucho."

Los dos no estaban seguros de lo que había querido decir Tsuna, pero con sólo ver una mirada triste pasar por los ojos del moreno los hiso guardar silencio.

Y por alguna razón, de repente se sintieron con ganas de pedirle disculpas a su jefe. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Tsuna habló de repente "Oh, estamos abajo? Vamos Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" el deslizo la puerta abriéndola antes de salir, y los dos sólo podían ver la figura pequeña de Tsuna dejar la cabina.

_¿Acaso siempre se veía tan frágiles?_

* * *

><p>"¿Están seguros, que no quieren ver las películas con nosotros?" Tsuna ve a las niñas y los niños<p>

Kyoko negó con la cabeza antes de hablar "Esta bien Tsuna-kun, no queremos causarte problemas ya..."

Tsuna también negó con la cabeza "¿Qué estás hablando? No es problema en absoluto!"

"No te preocupes Tsuna-nii..." Fuuta continuación tomó la palabra "Sólo disfruta viendo la película con Hayato-nii y Takeshi-nii!"

Tsuna sonríe suavemente al chico más joven antes de revolverle el pelo "Gracias Fuuta".

"Adiós entonces Tsuna-san!" Haru saludó con la mano, mientras se iban a sus casas.

Tsuna se despide de ellos antes de pasar ver a sus dos mejores amigos "Vamos muchachos?"

"Juudaime, usted realmente no tiene que forzarse... -"

"Gokudera-kun, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que estoy bien?" Tsuna dijo sonriéndole "Además, sólo vamos a ver una película... no hay nada malo en eso..."

"Maa, maa... Tsuna tiene razón Gokudera." Yamamoto le pone una mano sobre el hombro de Gokudera "Vamos a ver la película."

"¡Cállate loco del béisbol! No me des órdenes!"

"Jajaja... maa, maa..."

Tsuna sólo podía reír cuando ve a sus dos amigos tienen un argumento de un solo lado.

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos entraron en el teatro y luego tomaron sus asientos en la fila más alta. La película que estaban a punto de ver se llamaba 'Manhunter'. Y por lo que Tsuna leyó en el resumen, la historia era de un peleador muy bueno, cuyo trabajo era capturar (y probablemente matar) adictos a las drogas y distribuidores... y así fue nombrado Manhunter, ya que era cazador de hombres que fueron adictos a las drogas y los comerciantes... bueno, como para hacer el nombre más corto y frío, simplemente lo llamaron Manhunter... pero luego todo fue cuesta abajo por un incidente que sucedió... y etc, etc En realidad, no se molestó en leer el resumen general, ya que iba a ver la película pronto de todos modos.<p>

"Jajaja, esto va a ser emocionante..." Yamamoto exclamó mientras comía palomitas

"Oi, espera un minuto! ¿De dónde sacaste las palomitas?" Gokudera mira a la estrella de béisbol con sorpresa

"Ahahaha, lo compré, por supuesto, no dejaba de preguntarles que si querían algo, pero estaban demasiado ocupados hablando con Tsuna..." Yamamoto se encogio de hombros un poco antes de ofrecerle palomitas a Gokudera "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Tch! Por supuesto que no!" Gokudera se echa hacia atrás en su asiento

Tsuna sólo pudo observar con diversión, antes de que Yamamoto se dirigiera a él con las palomitas "Aquí, Tsuna, quieres algunas".

"Está bien Yamamoto". Tsuna dijo

"Vale, pero si quieres algo, no dudes en agarrar algunos". Sonríe Yamamoto, por lo que Tsuna rio un poco.

Las luces luego se atenuaron, lo que indica que el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

"El show está empezando, Gokudera!"

"Lo sé estúpido béisbol-idiota!"

Tsuna vio esto antes de voltear a la pantalla, como las palabras salieron diciendo que apagaran sus teléfonos y que fumar no se permite.

Y así, tarde o temprano, el espectáculo comenzó. Tsuna mira un hombre (probablemente el personaje principal) entrenando y ejercitando en un gimnasio. Abdominales y músculos se podían ver cuando levantaba algunas pesas. Tsuna comenzó a preguntarse por qué no le crecen los músculos, incluso después de un entrenamiento infernal con Reborn diez años después. Él frunció el ceño un poco, a pesar de que había crecido muy fuerte, aún no podía dejar de sentir deprimir el por qué no podía tener por lo menos músculos (maa, maa Tsuna me parece que es mejor sin los músculos).

Y lo que la película comenzó con que el personaje principal hizo su primera misión tan pronto como se unió a una agencia que se ocupa de la captura de los traficantes de drogas y adictos.

Tsuna miro con interés como el Manhunter cumplira con éxito su misión con un poco de lesiones, ya que el adicto a las drogas era increíblemente fuerte. Tsuna tenia miedo de los adictos a las drogas al ver lo pálido y delgados que eran, la expresión de asco que siempre llevaban hiso a Tsuna temblar un poco. Lo bueno, es que él no tendria que tratar estas cosas en el futuro, ya que la única cosa que podía preocuparse era de si los asesinos vendría después de él y su familia, y también... el papeleo.

Tsuna se frota las sienes con un suspiro, cuando él lo recordó. Realmente no quería lidiar con ello de nuevo en el futuro.

La película había continuado con el hombre cumplía con éxito cada misión con un poco de suspenso, pero poco después, el hombre se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un profesional al terminar su trabajo perfectamente, lo que le gana el título y la fama (y también, Yamamoto comiendo palomitas con alegría).

Gokudera parecía estar centrado en la película y Tsuna comenzó a preguntarse por qué Gokudera eligió esta película.

"Me dijo que iba a anotar la manera de convertirse en un perfecto mano derecha con las habilidades del Manhunter..." Yamamoto le susurró a Tsuna cuando el moreno le preguntó

A Tsuna le salió una gota de sudor, antes de volver su atención hacia la pantalla.

El joven jefe ahogó un bostezo mientras continuaba la película, y ahora se encontraba en el clímax. La escena fue la parte donde un traficante de drogas había tomado a la hija del Manhunter (sí, el Manhunter tenía una familia y tuvo una hija que era de unos 7 años de edad) como rehén y Manhunter sólo podía ver con miedo como el distribuidor de drogas ponía un cuchillo en la garganta de la niña.

Tsuna miró con interés, y lentamente levantó la barbilla y la puso en su mano cuando vio al narcotraficante decir algo amenazante. Tsuna abrió la boca un poco al ver al traficante de drogas despacio ir en dirección opuesta con la niña llorando en sus brazos. Entonces, de repente, el traficante de drogas se tropezó con una piedra cuando tomó otro paso hacia atrás, y el Manhunter de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar al narcotraficante.

El Manhunter había hido hacia el traficante de drogas como dejo a la niña y agarra el cuchillo. Se mata drásticamente al traficante de drogas con el cuchillo y le salpica la sangre al Manhunter. Tsuna mira esto con los ojos abiertos mientras tenía un recuerdo en su mente.

_Tsuna apuñala al hombre que estaba a punto de matar a su familia con sólo pulsar el botón de un mando a distancia con su propia mano. Poco a poco el control cae suelo y antes de que alguien se pudiera acercar a su jefe, Tsuna había matado a todos los demás enemigos._

_Como su familia mira con los ojos abiertos a Tsuna cuando vieron Tsuna apuñalar al asesino y tire de ella, haciendo más salpicaduras de sangre en el moreno._

Tsuna no pudo evitar taparse la boca con una expresión de horror.

"¿Estás bien?" el Manhunter mira a su hija, sin darse cuenta de que la sangre pintada en todo su cuerpo. La niña empezó a temblar de miedo al ver esto.

_Tsuna se dirige a sus guardianes. No podían dejar de estremecerse... probablemente por la sorpresa... o el miedo._

_"¿Están bien chicos?" preguntó con su voz pequeña y monótona._

El hombre estaba a punto de acercarse a su hija cuando de repente gritó "NO TE ACERQUES A MI!" el Manhunter la mira con sorpresa. Había desaliento en sus ojos.

_Se vuelve hacia ellos y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando la mirada de aturdidos y asustados de sus guardianes le hizo detenerse._

_Tomo un momento darse cuenta de que la sangre pintaba alrededor de su ropa y la piel, probablemente, haciendo que parezca... aterrador._

_"Yo..." Hubo una pausa momentánea "Iré a buscar a los médicos para que los traten."_

_Se ve en sus ojos marrones tristeza antes de ser cubiertos por su flequillo._

"ERES UN MONSTRUO!" la niña chillaba

Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaron al oír esto. Desconocido para él, las lágrimas ya estaban deslizándose por su rostro como el cosquilleo familiar en su corazón vino. Poco a poco el dijo...

_Monstruo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola <strong>

**Ya está el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y para los que quieran sabes el original hasta el día de hoy no se a terminada va en el capítulo 29**

**Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos próximamente**

**Pd: perdón por no actualizar antes ;p**


	7. A discovery

**Por: x X. Chu -Chan.X x**

**Traductora: **alexita moca

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a x X. Chu-Chan.X x yo solo lo traduje

**link del original: **http : / / www . fanfiction. net / s / 7144001 / 1 / Their _ Boss

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, y cierto arcobaleno estaba hablando por teléfono mientras estaba sentado en su pequeño sofá favorito en la habitación de Tsuna.

"Muy bien... asegúrate de venir." Reborn cierra su teléfono antes de volver su atención a Tsuna, que todavía estaba durmiendo en su cama.

_'Dame-Tsuna...'_ Reborn se cruza de brazos _'¿Qué estás escondiendo de mí?' _frunce el ceño, Tsuna no era del tipo de esconder cosas de él. E incluso si lo hiciera, Reborn siempre era capaz de ver a través de él. Pero ahora... Tsuna se lo ocultaba muy bien, incluso con sus amenazas Tsuna no vacilaba.

Reborn aún podía recordar el día antes de que Tsuna _cambiara_. Fue justo una noche normal, Reborn había amenazado a Tsuna para hacer su tarea, y el moreno había chillado de miedo como el le apuntó con su arma. Y luego, poco después se habían retirado a dormir, y luego a la mañana siguiente...

_Flashback..._

_Reborn apaga la alarma que estaba sonando y al ver como el moreno gruñe en la cama antes de cubrirse con la almohada sobre su cabeza._

_"Oi-Dame Tsuna!" Reborn salta hacia el pie de la cama de Tsuna_

_De repente, el moreno se incorporó con una mirada de sorpresa pegado en la cara, luego se agarra el hombro y el estómago. Reborn sólo podía ver interrogante "¿Qué estás haciendo? Baka-Tsuna?" el moreno le mira en shock._

_Y por alguna razón, Reborn tenía la sensación de que este Tsuna... no era la que había conocido._

_"R-Reborn! ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé!" Reborn levanta una ceja al ver a Tsuna inconscientemente tocar su garganta como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo 'el pensó qué? 'Reborn frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de su estudiante._

_Vio como Tsuna miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no tenía idea de por qué estaba allí._

_"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn lo golpea en la cabeza, para ser honesto, no podía dejar de sentir preocupación por el niño "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?"_

_"H-eh? Oh! Uhm... no es nada." Reborn mira a Tsuna abria y cerraba la boca por un momento, como tratando de encajar a algo. Reborn levanta una ceja en esto, era obvio que mentía, Reborn pudo ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro del moreno. Y por alguna razón se veía la tensión y problemática en su cara. ¿Por qué? No podía pensar en algún problema que podría haber hecho que el moreno actué asi._

_"E-Entonces, qué-por qué me despiertas?" Reborn continuó mirando sospechosamente a Tsuna "Idiota, tienes hoy clases." se cruza de brazos "¿Te pegaste en la cabeza mientras dormías?" en realidad hablaba en cerio, por qué actuaba así el moreno como si no tuviera idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor?_

_Tsuna forzó una sonrisa y agitando la cabeza "No... de todos modos, creo que debería arreglarme"._

_Reborn no le gustaba su sonrisa, él sabía que era una forzada, pero era casi creíble. Desde cuando él tiene esa habilidad? Lo último que recordaba, una vez que Tsuna fuerza una sonrisa, todos podían ver a través de él, diablos, incluso un niño en preescolar lo notaba._

_Mira a Tsuna ir al baño para prepararse para la escuela. Nunca se había sentido tan desorientado o confundido antes! Nada se le pasaba a él, pero ahora... un niño de 14 años que no podía guardar un secreto bien de su diabólico tutor, lo hizo, REBORN, en realidad se sienten confundido y desorientado._

_No podía evitar sentir que algo estaba pasando. 'Probablemente debería observar a Dame-Tsuna, por si acaso'._

_Fin del Flashback..._

Reborn entra en el comedor y saluda a Nana "Buenos días maman..."

"Ah, Reborn-kun, Buenos días... ¿has tenido un buen sueño?" Nana le pregunta mientras observa a Reborn tomar asiento en su silla alta.

"Por supuesto". Responde Reborn.

Entonces entran Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin y Bianchi. Nana los saludó y antes de colocar un plato de omelet para ellos.

"Arra? Tsu-kun aún no se levanta todavía?" pregunta Nana

"Tsuna-nii está probablemente cansado por lo de ayer..." dijo Fuuta tomando un bocado de su omelet.

"Ohh ¿Qué pasó?" Nana mira con curiosidad a Fuuta

"Tsuna-san nos salvó cuando la montaña rusa no funcionó..." exclama I-pin

Reborn los mira inquisitivamente _'no funciono la montaña rusa?' _Entonces se acordó de que Tsuna se fue al parque de diversiones con sus dos mejores amigos y que Fuuta y los otros fueron recogidos por Kyoko y Haru para que también vaya al parque de atracciones.

"Oh... ¿Tenías miedo?" Nana ve a los tres niños preocupada

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san no tenía miedo en absoluto!" Dijo Lambo

"Lambo dejar de mentir." I-pin regañó al niño vaca

Fuuta luego sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Nana "No, no realmente! Tsuna-nii estaba allí, así que no estaba realmente asustado."

Nana se ríe por eso "Me alegro de oír eso. Mi hijo está empezando a convertirse en un joven independiente!"

Binachi mira Nana "Tsuna ha cambiado, no mamá?"

Nana asintió "Mn"

Un bostezo pequeño hizo que todos voltearan a su vez a ver un soñoliento moreno, que entró en el comedor, mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio "Buenos días..." murmura para todos.

"Ah Tsu-kun! Buenos días". Nana sonrió a Tsuna

"Tsuna-nii! ¡Buenos días!" Fuuta saluda al moreno

Tsuna da una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse junto al niño ranking. Nana le coloca el desayuno, Tsuna murmura un pequeño gracias.

Reborn noto que Tsuna parecía un poco sombrío "¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna inmediatamente sale de su estado melancólico y de inmediato finge una sonrisa "Es-es nada... sólo una pequeña pesadilla."

Reborn quería golpear a Tsuna tan pronto como el moreno hizo la sonrisa falsa, pero se contuvo. _'Una pesadilla? Me pregunto si él está mintiendo'_. Reborn frunce el ceño, ahora ni siquiera puede decir si el moreno estaba mintiendo o no. Por lo general, podría decir si el moreno estaba mintiendo si evita el contacto visual con el, pero ahora, Tsuna le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba con la falsa sonrisa estúpida.

En realidad no podía aceptarlo como verdad, desde que hizo la sonrisa falsa.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta le pregunta mirando a Tsuna preocupado

"No, no está bien...", dijo Tsuna sonriendo al muchacho a su lado

Reborn dio un mordisco de su omelet, antes de mirar a Nana, que de repente sacó una lista antes de escribir sobre ella.

"¿Qué es eso maman?" Reborn le pregunta a la mujer

"Es una lista de cosas que tengo que comprar más tarde..." Nana responde antes de ver a Tsuna "Tsu-kun ¿quieres que te compre algo."

Tsuna negó con la cabeza "Nop".

Lambo salta arriba y abajo de su asiento mientras gritaba "Dulces! Dulces! Lambo-san quiere caramelos!"

"Ehh! Lambo eso es injusto." Fuuta le dice al niño vaca

"Lambo egoísta!" I-pin habló

Lambo sólo saco la lengua.

"Hai, hai... No se preocupen, les voy a comprar a todos dulces." Nana se reían mientras los tres niños aplaudieron

Luego ve la lista antes de meterla en el bolsillo "Usted no tiene que ir a comprar Maman. Tsuna lo hará por usted."

"Eh?" Dice Tsuna.

"De verdad Tsu-kun?" Nana mira a su hijo con alegría

Tsuna sólo podía sonreír "Claro..."

Reborn miró al moreno, un poco sorprendido de que Tsuna no se quejarse de él como lo hace siempre.

"¿Está seguro de Tsu-kun? Es una lista bastante larga." Nana dijo con la lista en la mano

Tsuna se limitó a sonreír suavemente "Sí, estoy seguro."

Y ni siquiera puso una expresión de horror mientras miraba a la lista y le miraba por haber sugierido que él lo haga. Quiero decir que era bastante larga. Reborn se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al moreno aceptar la lista y la guardó en el bolsillo antes de sonreír a Nana, que le dio las gracias.

_'¿Quién es realmente esta persona?' _Se preguntoReborn luego

* * *

><p>"Aquí está el dinero." Nana luego le entregó el dinero Tsuna "¿Tienes la lista?"<p>

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse los zapatos y caminar hacia la puerta "Ya me voy."

"Ten cuidado Tsu-kun." Nana dijo mientras observa al moreno, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En la sala de Tsuna, Reborn mira el moreno correr antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Él se apoyó en el sofá pequeño que estaba sentado, y esperó durante unos minutos antes de poner la taza en su lugar y ponerse de pie y como en el momento justo el timbre de la puerta sonó "Ya están aquí."

Reborn salto al suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

En su camino hacia abajo. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, se escuchó luego a Nana "Ah, ¿pero si son los amigo de Tsu-kun, lo siento pero Tsu-kun se acaba de ir a comprar comestibles."

"Maman está bien, yo fui el que les invitó a venir." dijo Reborn luego habló a la mujer de pelo corto

"Oh, hey bebe!" saludo alegre de Yamamoto

"Reborn-san. ¿Por qué nos llamaste? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Juudaime?" Gokudera inmediatamente pregunta al arcobaleno

"Vine aquí como usted EXTRMADAMENTE me solicitado!" Ryohei exclama con energía

"Ve a la sala de estar... todavía tenemos que esperar a los demás." Dejo Reborn

Y así los tres fueron a la sala antes de saludar cortésmente Nana.

"Voy a preparar los bocadillos y té." Nana dijo alegremente mientras salía para ir a la cocina

Los tres chicos tomaron sus asientos como Reborn entró en la sala de estar.

"Deben estar por llegar..." Reborn dijo mientras salto hasta la mesa y se sientan en un pequeño sofá.

La puerta de cristal en el césped de repente se desliza cuando un cierto prefecto aparece.

"Me alegro que hayas venido Hibari". Reborn voltea a ver al prefecto que simplemente gruñó en respuesta antes de sentarse cerca de la puerta, tratando de alejarse de la multitud.

Gokudera mira al prefecto, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Yamamoto sólo se ríen y Ryohei recibió el prefecto, que sólo le ignoro.

La niebla apareció de repente en la esquina de la habitación, antes de que cierta chica piña saliera de ella.

"Hola!" Yamamoto recibió a la chica que le hizo un gesto pequeño.

"Es bueno que llegaste, Chrome." Reborn ve a la chica

Chromo ve al arcobaleno, antes de tomar asiento justo en la esquina.

Nana entra con una bandeja de algunos bocadillos y té. Gokudera inmediatamente le ayuda, Nana le da las gracias antes de salir con la bandeja.

"Ahora todos ustedes probablemente se preguntan por qué los he llamado aquí". Reborn cruza las piernas antes de observar a cada uno de ellos "Tengo una petición a todos ustedes, en relación con su jefe."

Gokudera entrecerró los ojos, mientras la sonríe de Yamamoto cayó.

"Como sus guardianes, me gustaría que todos mantuvieran una estrecha vigilancia sobre él." Dijo Reborn sombriamente

"¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?" Hibari, dijo con una mirada

"Déjame terminar". Reborn, dijo con firmeza "Como es posible que hayan notado, Tsuna ha estado actuando... diferente".

Esto hizo que Hibari viera a Reborn con un leve interés, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera intercambiaron miradas.

"¿En serio? Sawada no parece EXTREMADAMENTE diferente para mí." Ryohei dijo

"Tu cabeza de césped estúpido! Eres demasiado distraído!" Gokudera prácticamente le gritó a Ryohei

"Maa, maa, los dos cálmense..." Yamamoto dijo inmediatamente

"Es verdad... jefe ha cambiado." Chromo de repente tomó la palabra que todo el mundo centraron su atención en ella

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Gokudera mira a Chromo

"A veces espío al jefe, porque Mukuro-sama me lo dijo..." Chrome, dijo mientras que la bolsa que tenía en la mano se convirtio en un tridente "Me dijo que el aura del jefe cambió de repente hace una semana."

Reborn levanta una ceja _'Ese fue el momento en que comenzó a actuar Tsuna extraño cuando lo desperté.'  
><em>  
>"Aura?" Yamamoto mira inquisitivamente<p>

Chromo asintió mientras se levantaba, con su tridente en el pecho "Y desde ese día, Mukuro-sama me dijo que observara al jefe porque se sentía interesado."

"¿Qué es lo que obtuviste cuando observabas a Dame-Tsuna?" pregunta Reborn

Cromo mira hacia abajo por un momento antes de pronto pegar con su tridente en el suelo, una pequeña niebla apareció de repente una escena aparece en ella, casi como un televisor.

Los ojos Gokudera y Yamamoto se ampliar a medida que se vieron correr en la carrera de karts en el parque de diversiones.

"Hey eso es-!" Gokudera se ve en la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Cuando estábamos en el parque de diversiones!" Yamamoto exclama

"Yo me disfrase como uno de los trabajadores". Dijo Chromo, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba

Reborn nota inmediatamente un carro que no tenia conductor iba hacia Tsuna. Tsuna chillo.

Gokudera y Yamamoto no podían dejar de mirar la escena con preocupación, a pesar de que ya pasó y que su jefe estaba sano y salvo.

Ven como Gokudera y Yamamoto hacer una vuelta en U, mientras Tsuna aumenta la velocidad de su carro un poco, tratando de evitar otro golpe peligroso. Tsuna frunce el ceño al mirar el carro detrás de él. Por lo general, Tsuna entraría en pánico por esto, pero en la escena de allá, Tsuna parecía perfectamente tranquilo cuando empezó a pensar en un método para probablemente sacar el carro de su curso.

Tsuna de repente hace una vuelta perfecta, Reborn se veía un poco en shock, mientras que Hibari ya estaba observando la escena con total interés.

Tsuna de repente dio una vuelta antes de saltar de su carro. Y luego como el coche sin conductor se dirigió hacia él, los ojos de todos se ampliaron (a excepción de Reborn y chromo) como Tsuna de repente dio una patada al carro muy fuerte que en realidad logro que se detuviera y dejara una abolladura marcada en la parte delantera.

"Wao..." Hibari sonríe

Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera tenía sus bocas abiertas en esto.

La escena cambio. Esta vez fue en el stand de golpear las botellas. De repente la cara de Tsuna estaba muy cerca: "Aquí, permíteme que lo haga por ti..."

"¿Qué estabas disfrazada en esta parte?" Reborn le pregunta a chromo

"Un niño pequeño." Responde Chromo

A continuación, ven como una pequeña mano le da Tsuna una pelota. El moreno le dio unas palmaditas al niño que le dio el balón antes de pararse derecho. Tsuna levanta su brazo antes de lanzar la pelota tan rápido que su brazo era un borrón. Hubo un fuerte WHAM que hizo a los ocupantes del puesto una mueca de dolor.

Estaban sorprendidos al ver que las botellas se rompieron en pedazos.

Ryohei luego silba mientras hablaba "Sawada que es un tipo EXTREEMO..."

Otra escena había aparecido y esta vez fue en una cabina de tiro. Gokudera y Yamamoto inmediatamente sabían que esto era probablemente donde ganó la liga Gokudera.

Tsuna le da su dinero y le entregan un rifle. Hizo una pausa por un momento mientras trata de mirar a todos los premios, antes de encontrar pronto lo que quería y coloca el rifle perfectamente.

Reborn pone una mano en la barbilla al ver a Tsuna golpear la liga de pelo con una precisión perfecta seguido por algunos otros dos premios, a la que sólo selecciono al azar a juzgar por la forma en que distraídamente disparaba.

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei no podía dejar de mirar al moreno en asombro.

Tsuna estaba viendo un conejo de peluche vergonzosamente para después cambiar súbitamente su camino y de repente hablando de algo antes de entregar el conejo de peluche a quien le estaba hablando.

"Me había disfrazado de una niña...", murmura Chrome un poco sonrojada de su cara, "Y al mismo tiempo hice la ilusión de una madre que me acompaña..."

"Wow, no sabía que Tsuna pudiera hacer algo así...", dijo Yamamoto en el asombro

"C-como era de esperar de la Décima". Gokudera dijo sin dejar de mirar atónito

"EXTREMO!" Ryohei exclama

"Hmm ..." Hibari se quedó mirando

"Oi chromo... ¿qué pasa en el tiempo que se montó en la montaña rusa?" Reborn mira a la ilusionista _'Tsuna... algo definitivamente esta mal.'_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una tienda...<p>

Tsuna toma un cartón de leche, antes de echar un vistazo a su fecha de vencimiento y ponerlo en su cesta de la compra ahora llena _'Esta un poco pesada...'_ penso Tsuna cuando ajustaba su cesta de la compras, sus ojos caramelos aterrizaron en un obento ( t/n comida ya preparada para llevar) , pronto pasaron flashes en su mente de Chrome _"Oh, sí, en este tiempo... Chrome no come mucho ¿verdad?"  
><em>  
>Tsuna toma tres de ellos <em>'Voy a utilizar mi dinero en estos...'<em>

Y así como Tsuna fue al mostrador para pagar por las cosas que él tomó, de repente sintió que alguien le observaba. De inmediato se da la vuelta con una mirada cautelosa.

"Um... señor le gustaría recalentar estos obentos?" Tsuna inmediatamente se vuelve a la caja y asintió "Sí".

Mira a su alrededor una vez más tratando de encontrar a alguien sospechoso... entonces se da por vencido ya que no pudo encontrar a ninguna persona de aspecto sospechoso antes de pagar por las cosas que compró en el cajero calculaba todos.

"Gracias por venir!"

Tsuna sale antes de suspirar cansadamente. Ahora estaba con dos bolsas de plástico grandes mientras camina por la calle '_No puedo creer que mamá siempre hace esto '._Tsuna pensó sintiendo un poco culpable de que su madre siempre tenía que hacer todas las tareas de la casa al mismo tiempo comprar un montón de cosas para ellos. Menos mal que la dejó disfrutar de unas vacaciones con su padre en el futuro.

El tren de pensamiento de Tsuna se cortó de repente como sintio algo y salto hacia atrás como algo pequeño paso junto a él. Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliar el ver que el escaparate de una tienda al lado de él se rompió _'Alguien estaba tratando de matarme.'_entonces el propietario salió con una mirada furiosa que las demás personas veían la ventana rota.

Sin embargo Tsuna simplemente los ignoro mientras trataba de buscar el francotirador, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo suficiente ya que otra bala casi le golpeó. Tsuna inmediatamente corrió fuera como una lluvia de balas le siguió. La gente veía a Tsuna con confusión y shock _'Maldición! Necesito un lugar donde hay menos gente! Alguien puede resultar herido! '_

El moreno pensaba profundondamente cuando de pronto se tropieza con alguien.

"Y-yo lo sie-!"

"¿Tsuna-kun?" Los ojos de Tsuna de inmediato se dilataron al ver que Kyoko le sonreía _'Esto es malo!'_

"Arre ¿Son las bolsas de la compra? ¿Tu-?"

"Kyoko-chan ¡cuidado!" Tsuna empuja hacia abajo a Kyoko cuando otra bala casi golpeó a Kyoko. La bala le roza el hombro.

"Q-que es lo que está pasando?" Kyoko ve a Tsuna cuando sintió que algo andaba mal, sus ojos se posó en el hombro de Tsuna "T-Tsuna-kun! T-tu hombro!"

"No te preocupes, es sólo la camisa." Tsuna dijo inmediatamente se puso de pie antes de agarrar las dos bolsas de compras en una mano mientras la otra agarraba a Kyoko por el brazo. Entonces, comenzó a correr con Kyoko tropezando un poco por su velocidad.

Tsuna inmediatamente se mete en un callejón junto con Kyoko y se detiene allí, deja que ella recupere el aliento. Kyoko empezó a jadear mientras mira a Tsuna con una mirada confundida y asustada. Tsuna se percata de ello, entonces se vuelve hacia ella con una sonrisa asegurando "No te preocupes, todo irá bien." Kyoko parpadea en esto y asintiendo un poco.

"Por favor, agarra esta..." Tsuna dijo tendiéndole las bolsas de compras, Kyoko las agarra "Yo ya vuelvo..." Tsuna estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Kyoko de repente le gritan "E-esperar Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna se voltea "Sí?"

"Por favor... ¡ten cuidado!" Kyoko lo mira preocupada

Tsuna le sonríe antes de asentir "Por supuesto". Kyoko sólo pudo mirar como Tsuna se va sintiéndose preocupada y nerviosa por el moreno.

* * *

><p>Un hombre con una chaqueta podia ser vista en el techo de una tienda con un rifle en la mano "Perdí de vista al Decimo Vongola..."<p>

"Me buscabas?" El hombre inmediatamente mira hacia arriba y vio a Tsuna estaba junto a él, sus ojos caramelo mirando al asesino.

El asesino de inmediato apunta su rifle a Tsuna, pero el moreno lo tomo y de inmediato lo mueve lejos de su cara cuando el asesino aprieta el gatillo, el hombre quedó atónito y Tsuna tomó esta oportunidad para dejar el arma y agarrar el hombre por el cuello de su camisa.

El hombre mira a Tsuna en estado de shock y poco de miedo cuando el moreno habló en un tono oscuro y amenazador "Dile a tu familia que me deje a mí y a mis amigos solo o de lo contrario, me veré obligado a matar a todos y cada uno de ustedes."

Tsuna luego lo lanza desde el techo, escuchando un ruido sordo acompañado de un grito de dolor.

Tsuna salta al otro lado del techo para no parecer sospechoso a las personas que se habían reunido en torno al hombre que había tirado de la azotea.

Tsuna inmediatamente sentido depresivo. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Él había amenazado una vida _otra vez_.

El moreno llego al callejón donde que había dejado a Kyoko, y de inmediato vio que la adolescente de pelo naranja lo miraba con alivio. Tsuna puso una sonrisa falsa "Te dije que iba a volver pronto..." Entonces él dijo mientras tomó las bolsas de sus manos, y tan pronto como lo había hecho Kyoko lo abrazo "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. "

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez era real.

Tan pronto como Kyoko lo dejar ir y pedir disculpas por hacer eso de repente, Tsuna entonces le pregunto si quería ir a su casa y cenar con ellos. De inmediato acepta y siguió a Tsuna cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección de su casa.

* * *

><p>Los dos habían llegado entonces a su casa, y Tsuna mira a Kyoko con sorpresa como la chica recordó que su hermano estaba planeando visitarlo esta mañana.<p>

"¿Eh? Onii-san?" Tsuna abre la puerta de su casa y Nana aparece inmediatamente

"Bienvenido de nuevo Tsu-kun! ¿Conseguiste todo en la lista?" Nana dijo mientras le ayudaba con las compras

"Estoy de vuelta, y sip... todo está aquí." Dijo Tsuna "Oh, sí, Kyoko-chan va a cenar con nosotros por cierto."

"Lo siento por entrometerme..." dijo Kyoko para luego hace una pequeña reverencia

"No, está bien..." Nana se rie antes de decirles que pasen.

"Oh, sí Tsu-kun, tus amigos están aquí..." dijo Nana dirigendose a su hijo

Y como si en el momento justo, Gokudera sale de la sala, con Yamamoto y Ryohei justo detrás de él.

"Juudaime! Bienvenido de nuevo!" Gokudera inmediatamente dijo y se inclina ante el moreno

Tsuna los mira interrogante mente "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Nada mas vimos de visita..." Yamamoto dijo inmediatamente

"EXTREMADAMENTE!" Ryohei añadido

Tsuna camina hacia la sala, seguido por los otros, cuando sentido más presencia allí y de inmediato vio a Chrome y Hibari, sus ojos se aumente un poco antes de sentir algo sospechoso mientras sus ojos se fijaron a cierto asesino a sueldo que estaba sentado en la mesa mientras bebía una taza de té.

"Oh, así que finalmente llegaste a casa... Dame-Tsuna". Reborn se vuelve hacia él

"Jefe, bienvenida de nuevo..." dijo Chrome de pie

_"Cada vez que veo al jefe... no puedo dejar de recordar cuando estaba cubierto+ de… de… sangre..."_

"A-ah..." Tsuna frunce el ceño un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza y se volvió a ver a Hibari, que de repente se levantó y sacó su tonfas "Vamos a luchar herbívoro."

Tsuna no estaba seguro de por qué Hibari de repente quería pelear con él mientras él lo mira inquisitivamente, pero respondió "Oh... uhm... prefiero que no..."

"Bastardo! No voy a dejar que pongas un dedo sobre Juudaime!" dijo Gokudera poniendo un brazo en el frente de Tsuna, como si quisiera protegerse del prefecto.

Hibari miró por un momento antes de salir "Hmpf... bien, entonces..."

"Yo también me iré jefe..." diojo entonces Chrome

"No vas a quedarte a cenar chromo-chan?" le pregunta Kyoko a su amiga

"No... pero gracias por la oferta." Respondio Chrome

"¡Ah! ¡Espera! Si ese es el caso... espera allí un momento." Todo el mundo mira a Tsuna salir y de repente volver con algunos bentos en sus manos "Llévate esto contigo..." lo pone en los brazos de la niña

"P-pero..." Chrome ve las cajas de almuerzo con timidez

"Maa, maa... está bien... puedes compartirlo con tus otros amigos también..." dijo Tsuna sonriendo amablemente a la muchacha. Los demás miran la escena con una sonrisa suave. Su jefe era una persona muy amable y por eso lo respetaban.

"G-Gracias... jefe..." Chrome mira hacia abajo con un rubor pequeño decorado sus mejillas

De repente, cierto niño vaca corrió en la sala, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a él.

"OII! Tsuna! ¿Dónde están los dulces de Lambo-san?" Lambo corrió alrededor de Tsuna

"Cállate ahoshi! Parada de molestar al Decimo!" Gokudera dijo mientras persigue alrededor a la vaca.

Chromo y Kyoko se ríen con eso, mientras que Yamamoto dijo "Maa! Maa!"

Ryohei de repente comenzó a alentar por quién sabe quien, mientras que Reborn simplemente continuó bebiendo su té.

Tsuna( -.-U ).

"Lo tengo!" dijo Gokudera mientras agarraba a Lambo "Déjame ir cabeza de pulpo!"

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Gokudera como le pega a Lambo en la cabeza. El niño de inmediato comenzó a llorar mientras sacaba su bazuca morada.

Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliar inconscientemente, de repente dijo: "¡Espera! Lambo! No-!" Todo lo que sabe es que... él simplemente no podía enfrentar al Lambo de diez años en el futuro. Simplemente no podía. Reborn se da cuenta de esto y de inmediato mira a Tsuna.

Pero por desgracia, para Tsuna, Lambo ya se había disparado con la bazuca, y el cuarto se llenó de inmediato con el humo rosa.

**Final del capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>ok termine...<strong>

**perdon me intente apurar llevo meses intentandolo subir pero me fui de viaje a denver y luego cuando regrese tenia examenes, por cierto pase :D, y e tenido tarea ( TE ODIO ESCUELA !)**

**pero bueno quiero deciarles felis dia del amor y la amistad **

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
